


Hey There, Mrs. Lovely

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cougar!Sansa, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Football | Soccer, Hand Jobs, Increasingly Bizarre Dreams, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin!Jon, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Despite being one of the most popular kids in school, teenage Jon doesn't have much luck with girls. A hopeless virgin, for years he's had a massive crush on his married next door neighbor 9 years his senior.Right before her husband leaves on a three-month long business trip, Sansa discovers that he's been cheating on her. Angry, humiliated, and horny, she decides to start her own affair with the cute teenage boy next door.They have no idea just how wild their summer is going to get.





	1. Right Next Door To An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts).



> This is going to be pretty much nothing but naughty bad fun. We'll have a couple chapters of set up before all the filth starts. Make sure to lock your door and put the kids to bed because it's gonna get dirty up in here!
> 
> Title from the Ryan Adams [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywAgzAYUFls).
> 
> Gifting this to Janina because of her sheer excitement and enthusiasm. Also to Queenofthebees for her love of Virgin!Jon. FEED THE KINK!
> 
> Enjoy!

School is out and summer has finally arrived. Jon Snow is turning eighteen years old in a week. This fall he will be a senior at Winterfell High School. He is the captain of the school soccer team and one of the most popular kids in school. But he is so happy to leave most of that behind for a few months of peace and quiet.

Jon grew up with only his single mother, Lyanna, as company. They’ve been living in the same house, on the same block, in the same neighborhood since he was born. Lyanna was a great mom. She works two jobs to make ends meet, but always makes sure her son never wants for anything. Despite her very busy schedule, she will never miss any of his games. The same can be said for his set of close friends. Sam, Edd, Grenn, and Pyp have been Jon’s best friends since they were all little. They were all kind of outcasts, so naturally they stuck together. They have been practically inseparable since.

It wasn’t until high school that things started changing for Jon. Joining the soccer team vaulted him to popularity. A phenom on the field, he was the first freshman allowed on the varsity team in twenty years. Coach Mormont saw promise in him that first year. His sophomore year, Mormont made the unpopular decision to make Jon captain. All the haters have eaten their words since, as Jon helped lead the team to back-to-back championships the next two years.

Jon became a star at school. Suddenly everybody wanted to be his friend. Girls that always used to turn their nose up at him, started chasing after him. Jon hated all the attention. He would much rather be with his close friends and his teammates. Not any of these fake plastic people that just want to latch onto him for his sudden fame. He’s tried so hard to reject the “popular” lifestyle. But it’s like that act has only stoked the fire of the student body. The people want him even more. While Jon is very uncomfortable with his status at school, he tolerates it. He knows there isn’t any point in fighting it.

On top of his soccer skills, Jon is also a great student. He never gets into trouble. He puts in the same amount of effort on his schoolwork as he does on the field. His teachers are always very impressed with his outstanding grades and test scores. School and sports just seem to come easy to him. But there is one thing that Jon is not good at. One thing that he never seems to get anywhere with.

Girls.

Girls and Jon Snow do not mix well. It’s not that he isn’t interested in the opposite sex, it’s just that his crippling shyness and social anxiety prevent him from getting anywhere. His awkwardness knows no bounds. He misunderstands and misinterprets everything. He has no confidence; still believing himself to be an unattractive outsider. In reality he has grown into quite a handsome young man. Girls are practically clawing each other’s eyes out to get a date with him. But poor Jon is pretty much oblivious to all of this. Just completely clueless. He misses all of the subtle and not so subtle hints girls give him.

Despite his lack of romantic intuition, Jon has been on a few dates with different girls. But being the awkward young man he is, none of them ever really went well. His mother taught him to be a gentleman. And that is what he is to a fault. The poor boy has no game. He is not smooth at all. Just can't seal the deal.

Jon has only had one steady girlfriend, Ygritte. She seemed really nice at the time. They went out for about a month. She was the first girl he ever kissed. On their seventh and last date, as they were making out, she grabbed his cock through his trousers. She told him that she had been dying to fuck him. Said she’d be the envy of all the girls at school. Jon freaked out and his brain short-circuited. Having only experience something like that happening in his mind, he couldn’t comprehend her real life actions. He broke up with her on the spot, only to kick himself later for being such an idiot.

Needless to say, Jon was a virgin. One of the most popular guys in school couldn’t get laid to save his life. And he wanted to have sex. Really bad. But truth be told he wasn’t really interested in any of the girls at school. When he thought about sex, there was only one girl on his mind. 

No, she was a woman. A married woman. Nine years his senior.

_Sansa Stark-Hardyng._

She and her husband, Harry, had moved into the house next door to him about four years ago. They were a young newlywed couple. Jon remembers the exact moment he first saw her. He was practicing soccer drills in the front yard when she and Harry pulled into their driveway for the first time. Distracted, the ball had gotten away from him and rolled right to her sandaled feet as she stepped out of the car. She was an angel in a yellow sundress. Glowing auburn hair and baby blue eyes. She picked up his ball and offered it to him, her face radiating a sweet smile. She was absolutely gorgeous. He could only gape at her. No words came out of his mouth. She just giggled and handed him the ball, telling him she’d be seeing him around. Young Jon was instantly smitten.

As the years went by, Jon grew more infatuated. He offered to do any and all chores for them. Mow the lawn, shovel the driveway, rake the leaves, etc. Harry was more than happy to not have to do the work and Sansa was so appreciative. She would always make sure he was taken care of. A cold or hot beverage, depending on the time of year, and a snack. They would talk and he would learn about her life. Jon was over the moon for this woman. She was just so nice to him. His crush on her was snowballing into an avalanche of love.

It certainly didn’t help matters that she was insanely fucking hot. Being a horny teenage boy, Jon would obviously love to catch any glimpse of Sansa’s exposed skin. Unfortunately, in all the four years he’s known her, there has been very limited developments on that front. Mostly just a flash of leg or cleavage here and there. And while he reveled in those moments, he wanted more.

Jon was extremely excited when they built a pool in their backyard two summers ago. But in all of Jon’s efforts to spy on her, he found that Sansa’s bathing suits were very conservative. He had never seen anything more than a modest one piece. Not that it wasn’t titillating, but come on! He wants to see some skin! So Jon was forced to use his imagination to fill in the gaps. And damn if his imagination wasn't wildly active. He thought of her every time he took his cock in hand; imagining a wide variety of scenarios in his mind. The thought of her in all manner of sinful ways never failed to bring him to climax hard and fast.

It’s really not fair. Jon is extremely jealous that Harry gets to come home to her everyday. That he gets to touch her, hold her, kiss her, fuck her. Jon wants that. And it’s all so pathetic because he’s just a damn high school kid. Sansa is a twenty seven year old happily married woman. She wouldn’t even spare a second glance at him. Why should she? Nope, she’s just a fantasy. That’s all she’ll ever be. A beautiful wonderful fantasy. The hot next door neighbor. His Mrs. Lovely. 

Jon has resigned himself to another boring summer. A lazy one filled with soccer practice and mowed lawns. Hanging out with his friends and getting into mischief. Maybe he might work up the nerve to ask out a girl. Maybe then he could finally lose his virginity. But Jon would definitely settle for seeing a little bit more of Sansa. He’d give about anything for that to happen.

Jon has no idea just how lucky he is going to get this summer...


	2. A Plan Is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa reflects on her marriage and decides how she wants to spend her summer.

From the outside looking in, Sansa Stark-Hardyng was living a blessed life. She seemingly had it all. A loving husband. A beautiful home. A wonderful job. She was living a dream. Too bad it was someone else’s.

Sure, Sansa has a lot of nice things. And she actually does love her home and her job. Her husband on the other hand… He was a problem.

Sansa met Harry in college. They had been set up on a blind date by one of Sansa’s friends. Sansa was immediately taken with him. He seemed the total package. Straight blonde hair, blue eyes, barrel chest. He was kind and he came from wealth. Best of all he was interested in her.

Sadly, Sansa’s luck with the opposite sex wasn’t always great. She had dated some real assholes before Harry. Joffrey and Ramsay took the cake. And don’t get her started on Petyr. Ugh. Anyone would be better than them. And Harry certainly filled that role nicely. 

Looking back now, Sansa thinks maybe she was just so caught off guard by how nice Harry was. She thought she was in love. She feels like such a fool now, but at the time, Harry seemed to be everything she ever wanted. She was just too blind to all his faults. And he had many of those. He was lazy, forgetful, inconsiderate, and arrogant. She could go on and on.

They married straight out of college. Sansa was twenty-two years old at the time. They lived in a cheap apartment for almost a year, saving up for their first home. That first year of marriage was their happiest. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

They found a lovely home in Winterfell. Two stories with lots of windows for natural light. It was in a great location, close to schools and shopping. Good neighborhood and friendly neighbors. It was the perfect home for a young couple looking to start a family.

Sansa had always wanted kids. She had always felt she would be a great mother. Harry, on the other hand, was not very keen on children. At first, he shied away from the topic. Later, he became adamant that he wasn’t ready. He kept telling her that they should wait. They were still so young, why be tied down with kids? That’s when Sansa should have known something wasn’t right. Instead she reluctantly agreed and kept her mouth shut. 

Harry made more than enough money for the both of them. He didn't want Sansa to work, but she insisted. She didn't want to be another bored housewife. She had a college degree and she wanted to use it. As a compromise, she took a part-time job at a local elementary school. Her degree was in education, so she was technically using it. She tutored 1st and 2nd graders and helped out teachers in their classrooms for 4.5 hours a day. Sansa really wanted to become an actual teacher, but Harry put his foot down. This was another sign she should have recognized.

As the years went by, Sansa was growing more and more unhappy in her marriage to Harry. She felt like they were growing apart. She felt like her marriage was heading down a road of no return and Sansa was not one to accept failure. She did her best to try to fix their marriage. She tried everything. She read books and spent hours online trying to find a way to bridge the gap. She begged him to see a marriage counselor. He insisted that they did not need one. He believed they were fine. He told her it was all in her head; that she shouldn’t worry so much. That did not help her whatsoever.

Sansa knew that one thing in particular was suffering: their sex life. She figured that she could easily remedy that aspect. Harry always loved sex, but lately they had been on a drought. About a month ago she devised a plan to pay him a sexy visit when she knew Harry would be working late at the office. She dressed in nothing but skimpy lingerie, dangerously high heels, and a trench coat. She was able to get into his office building and up to his floor with no issue. She crept silently, wanting to surprise him. She found Harry busy in the conference room, fucking his buxom young co-worker into the table. Sansa stared in shock for a time before slowly backing away. She ran out of the building as fast as she could, tears in her eyes.

Sansa knew that the two of them were drifting apart, but she never thought that Harry was cheating on her. She was rightfully devastated. She decided she needed to know if this was a regular thing. She hired a private investigator to check in on him. She was saddened to learn that Harry had been up to this for some time. He wasn’t even being very discreet about it. Sansa decided that she was done. Their marriage is over and this motherfucker is going to pay.

For years Harry has been a very integral piece in orchestrating the start of a branch of his company in Essos. Now it’s finally happening. He will be gone to Braavos for at least three months starting next week. And when he comes back, he will find divorce papers waiting for him.

But first, Sansa is going to have a bit of fun. She hadn’t let Harry touch her since she caught him. She would make up plenty of excuses, but Harry didn’t really seem interested anyway. Probably because he was getting it regular from that skank at work. It’s Harry’s loss, because for the first time in a long time, Sansa is feeling free and sexually uninhibited. And if she’s being honest, it’s all thanks to Jon Snow.

Sansa’s been thinking about the boy next door for longer than she cares to admit. When she first met Jon, she was instantly reminded of her younger brothers, all gangly limbs and unruly hair. He obviously had a crush on her. It was cute. He was cute. She didn’t really think much more of him.

When he started asking around hoping to do chores for them, Sansa figured he was only doing it to get closer to her. He would constantly gape at her. She tried to act like she didn’t notice. She made sure she didn't wear anything too revealing around him. She didn’t want to feed his crush, but secretly she loved it. It was so nice to be desired, even if it was from a teenage boy. He was a genuinely nice kid and quite adorable in his eagerness to please. He was very easy to talk to and she found herself opening up to him a little. She could tell he was shy, so she went easy on him. He told her all about himself and his problems with girls. She tried to give him advice, but it didn’t seem to take.

Over the next four years, Jon grew up. And boy did he ever. That scrawny little boy disappeared into a physically fit young man. All those hours on the soccer field carved his body into hard lean muscle. More than once, Sansa squirmed watching from the window as he mowed their yard shirtless. Sweat glistening on his chest. He had grown out his hair into beautiful dark curls. His far away eyes and pouty lips made him look like James Dean born again. In short, he was the most enticing piece of jailbait Sansa had ever seen.

She has never understood how he never seems to have a girlfriend. If she were his age, he would have to beat her off with a stick. She can’t deny that she’s thought about him one or fifty times when having sex with Harry. And maybe a couple dozen times while she touched herself. She knew it was wrong, but fuck it felt so good. Jon’s body never failed to make her orgasm. Poor Harry thought he was so good in bed too. He wishes. 

If Harry can fuck a young girl behind her back, she can fuck a hot young stud too. She knew Jon wanted her. And she sure as shit wanted him. He was her dirty little fantasy she was going to make a reality. She deserved a little fun after all, didn't she? The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Harry will be gone the entire summer and she won't have to worry about school getting in the way of her plans. Jon turns eighteen the day after Harry leaves. She knows he doesn’t have a girl in his life. Maybe what he needs is a woman. Sansa has got the perfect present for him.

So begins the seduction of Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The seduction begins! There will be teasing. So much teasing.
> 
> This is going to be so much fun!


	3. An Early Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa drives Jon wild the day before his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to share this one! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Happy birthday to charmiaj12! You asked for it and you got it!
> 
> And happy end of exams to Queenofthebees! 
> 
> Also FYI, I went back to the last chapter and added a little bit about Sansa's job. All you really need to know is that she works in the public school system, so she has the whole summer off to have fun with Jon.

“Oh fuck, Jon! Aaaahhh, I’m cumming!” Sansa screamed as she orgasmed. She slid down the tile wall of the shower, needing to catch her breath. She slid her fingers out from her folds as the cool water ran over her hot body. _Holy shit. That was the biggest one yet._

Harry had left for Braavos not even thirty minutes ago. Sansa made sure to give him a big kiss on the lips. She thought of it as the kiss of death. It would be the last one he would ever get from her. 

Now that Harry was truly gone, it felt like her body was on fire with lust. She jumped into the shower hoping to cool down, but just knowing her plan was finally going to go into action was more than enough to put her fingers to work. _Soon enough it will be Jon doing the work._

Sansa is so ready for his birthday tomorrow. She had been worried that Jon might have gotten a real job this summer. She had talked to Lyanna the other day and she told Sansa that Jon would just be mowing lawns in the neighborhood again this summer. She was also able to slyly ask about there being any girls in his life. Sansa was relieved when Lyanna told her no. Now nothing could stop her from having him.

Despite her intel from his mother, Sansa had to make sure that Jon was still interested in her. She had a foolproof plan to gauge his interest. She would ask Jon to mow the lawn and she would attempt to seduce him. It really worked out in two ways, because truth be told, the lawn did need to be mowed. _The poor boy isn’t going to know what hit him._

She and Jon had exchanged numbers last year when he got a cell phone. Just sort of an in case of emergency thing or if she needed the lawn mowed or something. She texted him after her shower asking if he could mow the lawn this afternoon. At 2:34 Jon rang her doorbell. Sansa answered the door in a modest, but cute white romper she had purchased yesterday. It was covering up another surprise for him. Sansa was giddy with excitement.

“Hi Jon!” She said smiling.

“Hi Sansa,” Jon’s voice cracked. “You wanted me to mow your yard?” _He’s so cute._

“Yes, please. Would you like to get started now? Or would you like to have a little fun instead?” She gave him a flirty look, biting her lip and twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Jon’s eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. Coming to, he shook his head and answered, “I think I should probably mow your lawn first. You know, business before pleasure…”

She flashed him a predatory smile. “So serious. Well you better get down to _business_ then. And maybe afterward we can have a bit of _pleasure_ , hmm?”

Jon nodded in response and raced to grab his mower.

_I have got him wrapped around my finger already. This is going to be so much fun._

Jon finished the front yard in record time and moved onto the backyard. Sansa’s home had a good-sized backyard. Extending from the back door was a large patio covered by a wooden pergola. Where the pergola stopped, a large kidney-shaped pool was built into the ground. The pool was lined with deck chairs and small tables to rest refreshments. It was heavenly in the summertime.

Sansa exited the back door carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. She set the tray on one of the tables by the pool. When she knew Jon was watching, she slowly slid her romper down her body revealing her new tiny black bikini. Sansa had not worn a bikini in years, but she knew she had to bring out the big guns for Jon. It barely covered anything on her body. 

Sansa reclined one of the chairs and stretched her body flat on it, soaking up the sun. She could see through her sunglasses that Jon had stopped in his tracks, jaw down to the freshly cut grass. She smirked when he realized his position and started mowing again.

The day was hot and Jon had taken his shirt off at some point leaving him sweaty in just his khaki shorts. It was quite the sight to behold. It took every ounce of willpower Sansa had to not dive knuckle-deep into her pussy.

She noticed he was definitely taking his time mowing the backyard. She could feel his eyes glancing at her the entire time. _This will probably be the worst mowing job we’ve ever had, but it is so worth it. He is for sure interested. Fuck, I am so wet!_

As Jon was finishing up the yard, Sansa decided to take it up a notch. She sat up and started applying suntan lotion all over the front of her body. Especially the tops and curve of her breasts. He looked like he might have a heart attack. Just as Jon was making his way to leave, she stopped him.

“Jon! Could you help me for a moment?” He ran over to her. 

“Sure. What do you need?” She could tell it was taking everything in him not to break eye contact. _Poor boy._

“Can you do my back. I just can’t reach it. You wouldn’t want me to get a sunburn, would you?” She asked with a pout.

“No!” he said a little too forcefully. “No. Of course not. I can help.” 

With that she handed him the bottle and turned flat onto her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes were glued to her ass. _Perfect._

She slid her sunglasses down her nose a bit and cleared her throat, “Jon, make sure you cover all of my body. Don’t leave any part untouched.” She faced front again and couldn’t help but grin. 

She could hear him open the bottle and squeeze some lotion into his hands. She could feel the heat from the sun of her back. That, coupled with the anticipation of his touch, just about set her on fire. When his hands finally touched her back, she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. _Oh my god. If it feels this good from just from his hands on my back… fuck!_

Jon was tentative at first, but as he worked, his hands became more confident. It was the most delicious massage Sansa had ever had. Suddenly a wicked thought came to her mind.

“Jon,” she purred, “could you untie my top? I don't want any tanlines.”

He didn't say a word. She briefly wondered if she had broken his brain. A moment later she felt him fumble with the knot on her bikini top. He was able to get it loose and pushed the strings out of the way to continue to rub the lotion in.

“Thank you, Jon. Make sure you don’t forget my legs.”

He paused while he gathered more lotion in his hands. Then she felt him sliding up and down her calves, rubbing the lotion into her creamy skin. He slowly inched his way up to the back of her thighs. He stopped to get more lotion to finish her thighs. Jon was being very careful to avoid her ass. _Well that just won’t do. Let’s see how he likes this._ As he was making an upward stroke, Sansa arched her body up and back to shove her ass directly into his strong hands. Sansa groaned loudly as he squeezed her plump cheeks. _Oh, to see his face right now!_

Sansa let him caress her cheeks for a moment, nearly getting lost in his touch. She finally recovered and laid down flat. She looked over her shoulder and crooked a finger at him, wanting him to come up so she could see him better. Like he was in a trance he walked up to where her head lay. Sansa glanced up to see she was practically eye-level to his clearly hard cock.

“Jon, you must be so hot. You’ve been mowing all afternoon and I haven’t even offered you anything cold to drink. Please have some of the lemonade I brought out.”

Jon muttered his thanks and poured himself a glass. He lifted it to his lips and took a long drink. Sansa admired the way the muscles in his chest and abdomen moved. Feeling bold, she gingerly reached her hand out to touch his abs. He squirmed under her touch, almost choking on his drink.

“I’m so sorry, Jon! Are you ok?” She teased, almost feeling bad. _Almost._

“No. Yeah. I mean I’m fine. You just- You caught me off guard, that’s all,” he sputtered out.

“I’m sorry. I just, I’ve never seen someone with this kind of muscle in real life. May I touch you again?” She asked innocently looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

Jon looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes dark, he gave one cautious nod in response. Moving up to her elbows, but careful not to reveal too much of her breasts, Sansa teasingly traced her fingers along his defined abdominals. 

She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “Wow. So... _hard._ ” She let her fingers wander down to brush gently over his straining erection.

Jon let out a gasp and jumped back as if he’d been shot. He set the glass down on the table roughly and mumbled quickly, “I’m sorry Sansa, I really have to go now. Bye.” He scrambled off to grab his mower and all but ran out of the backyard.

Sansa reached back to tie her bikini top back on, smiling widely. _I’ve got him right where I want him. Tonight he’s mine._ She dove into the pool, hoping to quench the fire burning inside her.

*******

Their two houses were sat relatively close together. It was pure luck that Jon’s bedroom window happened to look right into Sansa’s. But as she prepared herself for what she was about to do, Sansa thought it might be more like divine intervention. 

Night had fallen and it was getting late. She new Jon was home, but he had not been in his room for some time. She knew this because she had been waiting nude, in just her robe, on her bed for over an hour. His blinds were wide open, but his room was dark. She would know the moment he came into his room. And then she could move into the next phase of her seduction. 

As the minutes ticked by, she was growing more and more wet with anticipation. She had been dying to relieve herself of the ache between her legs all day. But she knew she had to wait. She knew this moment would be so worth it.

Finally she saw movement through the window and a light flick on. _I am going to give him a show he will never forget._ Sansa moved into place. She was going to act as if she was looking at herself in the full-length mirror that was placed in the corner of the room beside the window. In reality, she was going to give him a little striptease.

She stood directly in front of the window, but faced the mirror. It would give him a nice angle of her body. She started fiddling a bit with the collar of her robe pulling it open a smidge. She could tell out of the corner of her eye that Jon had noticed her. He stood still for a moment before attempting to duck out of sight. No doubt hoping for a peep show.

Sansa started slowly opening the robe while looking at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that as if trying to see how she looked. She was careful to keep everything mostly covered. She wanted to drive him wild.

She started opening the robe a bit more, teasing him with quick glimpses of more flesh. As she kept up her little show, she noticed he had moved even closer to the window. She smiled to herself. _That naughty boy. Time to give him what he really wants._

Without further ado, she dropped the robe to the floor, standing gloriously nude for his eyes only. Sansa could have sworn she heard him gasp from his room. She continued turning and posing, wanting to give him a very enticing look at all she had to offer. 

Sansa decided to get bolder. She dragged her hands up her body, starting at her hips and moving up to cup her breasts. She squeezed and fondled them. Sansa was getting so turned on, she decided to forget the ruse and turned fully toward the window. She stared right at him as she continued her fondling, pinching her nipples.

Jon must have gotten the hint, as he moved to reveal himself fully to her. He was rubbing his cock through his shorts. _Please take it out, Jon. I want to see it. ___

With her left hand still squeezing her breast, she brought her right up to her mouth. Sansa made a show of sucking two fingers all the way inside her mouth before bringing them out and slipping them down inside her dripping folds. She closed her eyes at the contact. This was all so deliciously naughty. When she opened her eyes again, she found that Jon had indeed taken his cock out and was stroking it fast. _Oh fuck yes! This is so fucking hot!_

Sansa couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to cum. With the sight of Jon stroking his cock filling her eyes, she found her nub and brought herself to a powerful orgasm, screaming out his name as she came. Still reeling, she saw Jon’s eyes clamp shut and his cock splash rope after rope of semen against his window.

By the time he finally opened his eyes, Sansa had put her robe back on. She smiled, winked, and blew him a kiss before turning and skipping out of the room. She made her way to the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. Sansa saw the flush on her cheeks and felt happier than she had in years. She grabbed her phone out of the pocket of her robe and texted Jon the photo she had taken hours before.

It was a picture of her bare torso. Her nipples were covered with cheap bows one might put on a wrapped present. Under her breasts was a piece of paper with a message written on it. It read:

**Happy early birthday, Jon. If you want to unwrap the rest of your present, come over tomorrow at 8 PM sharp. Love, Sansa.**

Under her name she had kissed the paper, leaving a bright red lip print.

Sansa grinned as she wondered what was going on in Jon's head at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jon's 18th birthday.


	4. Birthday Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reflects on the events of last chapter and worries about things to come.

“What the fuck just happened?” Jon said aloud to his empty room. He would have thought he was dreaming if he wasn’t currently watching his cum drip down the blinds and window while his cock softened in his hand. He had collapsed into his desk chair after Sansa had skipped away. Jon’s mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn’t concentrate on any one thought; there were too many swirling around his head. He needed to get ahold of himself, not just his cock.

Jon stood up on shaky legs, pulling his boxers and shorts back up. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up the mess he made on his window. He contemplated leaving the blinds open for a minute, but ultimately closed them. He then went to the bathroom across the hall and washed his hands.

Jon returned to his room and closed the door. He collapsed on his bed and tried to make sense of the day’s events. He simply could not believe it all.

_I just don’t understand. How is this possible? I mean, I love her, sure. But she’s married. She’s like nine years older than me. I’m just a kid. What the fuck was that? Is this some kind of game to her? I mean what happened in her backyard today… ___

Jon had been expecting just to mow her yard. He had often fantasized about something sexy happening there, but in those fantasies he never freaks out and runs away. Instead they usually involve him saying something smooth and her being so unable to resist him that she has to have sex with him right then and there. It was stupid obviously, but they were just fantasies after all. Except now Jon had experienced something real.

_I was not expecting that fucking bikini. More like three tiny triangles with strings. Holy shit, I’m getting hard just thinking about it. She was flirting with me all day! Right? The smiles and hair twirling and the suntan lotion! The single most erotic event of my short fucking life! Until ten minutes ago that is. She moved her butt right into my hands! It was so fucking soft. She moaned. I heard it._

_She wanted to touch me. She did touch me! Her fingers were on my dick. That was not an accident. It couldn’t be. Does she want me like I want her? Why the fuck would she get naked in front of the window where she knows I could see? I’ve been watching that window for years and never seen anything like that before._

_Fuck, her body! Those tits. Her nipples. Her pussy had just a hint of red curls. Drive me fucking crazy. She looked so fucking amazing. She fucking touched herself in front of me. She wanted me to see. She looked so pleased when I started jerking off. It was so wrong, but I couldn’t help it._

_I don’t get it. She’s married. Where the hell is Harry? Not that I care, but fuck. I am so fucking confused._

Despite his wandering mind, Jon decided he should probably at least attempt to get some sleep. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He would need to set an alarm for tomorrow. Knowing his mother, she would make him a big birthday breakfast before she went in to work. Jon wouldn’t miss that for the world.

Seeing he had a new message, he opened it, not bothering to identify the sender. When it came up on the screen, Jon had to juggle the phone between his hands so he wouldn’t drop it. There staring back at him, was Sansa’s barely covered breasts and a note on her belly.

_YES! YOU SAY YES, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!_

__After a painful fifteen minutes spent agonizing over what to write back, Jon just settled for a quick confirmation message. His phone buzzed not a moment later with a reply from Sansa._ _

__**See you then, birthday boy. Sweet dreams. ;)** _ _

___Yeah, like I’m going to be able to sleep after seeing that picture._ _ _

__After much tossing and turning and two more orgasms, Jon finally fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of Sansa._ _

__*******_ _

__Jon woke to the sound of his alarm with a throbbing erection and sticky sheets. There was a message and on his phone from Sansa. He saw the picture first. She was lying in bed nude. One arm was covering her breasts, while the other held the phone up. Her eyes were closed and she had her full lips puckered like she was giving a kiss. The message read:_ _

__**Happy birthday, baby! Can’t wait to see you tonight!** _ _

__Throwing his head back into the pillow and groaning, he decided to take a cold shower, thinking maybe it might cure some of his lust. It didn’t. He was forced to take his cock in hand once again, until he softly moaned Sansa’s name and came on the tile wall of the shower._ _

__Once he was dry and dressed he went downstairs to greet his mother. Lyanna gave her son a big kiss and wished him a happy birthday. She had made him a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He ate every last bite, thinking he was probably going to need his strength for the upcoming day. It promised to be a long one. Especially if he kept getting messages from Sansa._ _

__With his mouth full of pancake Jon spoke, “Mom, I’m probably going to spend some time with the guys tonight. So I’ll probably be back late. Is that ok?” He needed to keep his options open and his tracks covered. Just in case._ _

__“Of course sweetie,” Lyanna said as she gathered her things in preparation to leave for work. “I figured as much. I’m afraid I’ll be working late too. I’m so sorry we won’t be spending much time together on your birthday.”_ _

__“It’s no big deal mom. I’m 18 now. I’m a man,” Jon told her teasingly._ _

__“Well then, birthday _man_ , be back home by midnight, ok?” Lyanna gave him a serious look, with a smile in her eyes._ _

__“Ok, Mom. Love you,” Jon said giving her a hug and a kiss._ _

__“Love you too, Jon. Have a great day!” she answered back as she walked out the door._ _

Jon took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. _This is going to be the longest day of my life._

__*******_ _

__

__It was 7:30 and Jon was just about to lose his mind. He had been a nervous wreck all day. He couldn’t take it anymore and was walking next door to see Sansa. He really hoped she wouldn’t mind him being early._ _

__

__His friends had wanted to hang out with him for his birthday, so they went to the movies and got pizza afterward. Jon was on edge the entire time. He kept feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket while he was with them. The first few times he thought it might be friends or family sending him birthday wishes. But no, they were all from Sansa. After the third one, Jon left the phone in his pocket._ _

__

__Every time a new message came in, Jon got an erection. He was like one of Pavlov’s dogs, but with sexts. He didn’t dare take it out of his pocket for fear of what he might find on the screen. He did not want to risk spontaneously combusting in front of his friends. And there was always the possibility that one of them might snatch it out of his hands when he inevitably started drooling._ _

__

__Jon didn’t trust them enough with this situation. Not yet anyway. He hardly trusted himself. His friends knew Jon had a crush on Sansa. That was not a secret. He just wasn’t so sure he could tell them that his hot married neighbor had been sexting him and inviting him over for late night trysts._ _

__

__Once he was finally alone though, Jon feasted his eyes on all her glorious messages. Not every text had a picture, some were just messages. Sansa was a master temptress. She used all manner of filthy words and states of undress to entice him. Jon was an absolute goner._ _

__

__Before he left the house, Jon took another cold shower and changed into fresh clothes. He may have also had to relieve his aching cock once more. The temptation was simply too strong._ _

__

_Oh my god, am I really going to have sex tonight? Is that what Sansa wants to do? I mean it seems pretty obvious, but what if this is all some sort of sick joke? What if I go in there and she and Harry laugh in my face? Or what if it’s all real and we do it and she hates it. I don’t want to make a fool of myself. I’m a virgin! I don’t know what I’m doing! I can’t be held responsible! FUCK MY LIFE!!!_

__

__The walk to her door felt like an eternity. Jon must have stood there on her doorstep for five whole minutes before he finally worked up the courage to ring her doorbell. There was no turning back now._ _

__

__Sansa answered the door almost immediately. She was wearing a simple strappy floral print dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed off just a hint of cleavage. After all of her sexts, Jon was admittedly a little disappointed that she wasn’t in just lingerie or nude._ _

__

__“Happy birthday, Jon!” She exclaimed as she enveloped him in a big hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Come in, birthday boy!”_ _

__

__Jon took a deep breath as she tugged him through the door, the anticipation of what was to come gnawing at him._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have this chapter show all of Jon's birthday, including the smut that was promised. But I decided to break it into two instead. Why? Because I want to torture you.
> 
>  


	5. Cherry Poppin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean the chapter title should tell you all you need to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!!!

Sansa had been anxiously awaiting Jon’s arrival all day. She was a little concerned after their mutual masturbation peep show last night. She thought maybe she’d gone too far too fast. But when he finally responded to her text message, she was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

It was all out there then. Jon wanted her. He was going to come over tomorrow. Sansa was so horny at the prospect, she had to touch herself again. That night she slept better than she had in years. 

She woke up early the next day, deciding that Jon could do with a bit of birthday teasing. Whenever the mood would strike her during the day she would find a new pose and a different piece of lingerie for his viewing pleasure. Sansa wanted him to be on edge. She was so ready for him.

But now Jon was due over soon and Sansa hummed to herself as she frosted the cake she made for him. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the microwave. She thought she looked happy. She certainly felt giddy. The doorbell rang and she glanced at the clock on the wall. He was early. Sansa was going to have fun tonight...

*******

Jon had been inside Sansa and Harry's house a number of times. But this was the first time he felt like he was going to throw up just being there. To say he was nervous did not do any justice to the storm raging in his gut. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Is this really happening? Wait, I didn't bring a condom! Shit. You should always be prepared. Fuck. I am so dead. I can’t do this. What is she going to do to me?_

“Jon you naughty boy, you’re early! Just couldn’t wait, huh?” Sansa said with a teasing smile and a wink as she led him inside toward the kitchen.

He opened his mouth to say something, but found that the words just didn’t come. _Christ, she’s got me fucking speechless._

He tried to look anywhere but her. He didn’t want to think about how unbelievably long her longs looked right now, or how shiny her auburn hair was, or how her breasts bounced with each step she took. _Ugh, I’m already hard._ Instead he tried to study a painting on the wall. It was an awful ocean scene with a lighthouse and a sailboat that he decided looked like it was sinking. That worked for about three seconds before couldn’t take it anymore and turned back to her. Sansa was looking at him curiously.

“So, how has your day been? Did you do anything fun? It's not every day you turn 18,” she said with a smile. 

_How is she acting like I didn't just see her naked last night? Like she didn't see me jerking off to her? Like she wasn't sending me sexy pics all day? What the fuck?_

“Umm, it was alright I guess. Mom made me a big breakfast. I went to the movies and had pizza with my friends.”

“That sounds sounds nice. Have you had any cake yet?”

“Uh, no. Mom didn’t have time.” Jon responded.

“Well it’s a good thing I made you one then. Yellow cake with chocolate frosting. It’s your favorite right?”

“Yes. How did you-”

“I know a lot of things about you, mister. Are you hungry? Would you like a piece now or would you maybe like to eat something else just as sweet?” The look in her eyes was something Jon had only seen in videos of wild animals going in for the kill.

Jon audibly gulped, his voice came out a little higher as he spoke. “I uh, I think I’d like a piece of cake please.”

Sansa just smiled and went to cut the cake.

_Oh god. She was totally flirting with me. That was innuendo, right? For cunnilingus? Shit. I don’t know how to do that!_

She cut him off a large slice. “Milk?” She asked him. Jon nodded in response.

They stood in silence for a moment just eating their cake at the kitchen counter. Jon’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Sansa pulled him from his thoughts with a question.

“So Jon, did you get any good presents this year?”

_Do you count?_ “No. Actually I didn’t really want anything specific. My mom just gave me money and my friends are too cheap, so...” 

“That is a pity. Everyone should have something to unwrap on their birthday.” She paused for a moment, setting down her fork. She was giving him that predatory look again as she moved a hand onto his chest, drawing circles with one finger. “Would you like to unwrap me now?”

_Fffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk._

Sansa bit her lip and started to lean into him, her eyes closing…

“WAIT!” Jon choked out.

Sansa jumped back startled. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” She asked concerned.

“I just- I don’t understand. Why are you doing this, Sansa? I mean, you’re married! I’m just a kid! I don’t...”

Sansa looked guilty for a moment, but gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on. Let’s go to the couch and talk.” She turned and walked into the living room. Jon tried to look at that terrible sailboat picture again, but his eyes zoomed in on her perfect ass instead. _Fucking goddammit._

Jon waited a moment before following her to the living room. She had planted herself in the middle of the couch and was patting the spot to her right. _Of course._ Jon sat as far away from her as he could, crushed up against the armrest.

“Ok, so I take it you are very confused and you probably want to know everything, right?”

Jon nodded. For the first time tonight Sansa looked unsure of herself. He couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

“Ok here goes. So Harry and I have been having a lot of problems recently. We’ve kind of been growing apart. It happened slowly over the years and I didn’t even really recognize it until a few months ago. I tried to fix things. I wanted us to work. But we weren’t really making any progress. And then last month I caught Harry cheating on me.”

Jon was shocked. _What the fuck? What kind of asshole cheats on Sansa? I always thought they were happily married. Well except maybe for the events of the past couple days… but still!_

Sansa continued, “I did some more digging and found that he’s been doing it for a while. Harry doesn’t even know I’m aware of this. He is off in Braavos for three months on business. When he comes back home we are getting a divorce. I am done with him.”

Jon didn’t know what to say. “Wow. Ok. So why me? How do I fit into this?”

Sansa scooted closer to him.

“You really don’t know, do you Jon?” He shook his head. “Ok so this is kind of embarrassing, but you are like really hot.” She blushed as she spoke. 

_WHAT?_ Jon could only gape at her.

“I know you’ve had a crush on me forever, Jon. I knew it the first day we met. It was so cute. I kind of secretly loved it. You have grown into such a handsome young man. Ever since I found out about Harry, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I would see you with your shirt off mowing lawns and just god, those muscles! I want you Jon. If Harry can have his fun, so can I. Don’t you want to have fun with me?” Sansa was flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at him.

Jon’s brain was currently having a meltdown. _Oh my… fuck. She thinks I’m hot? She knows about my crush? She wants me? Oh my god..._

Before he could respond, Sansa attacked him with her mouth. Jon had precious few kisses to compare this to, but he was 100% positive this was the best kiss he’s ever had. It was like their lips and tongues were doing a tightly choreographed dance. Every now and then, Jon might have missed a step, but he recovered quickly. When it finally became too much and they had to pull back for air, a cold realization washed over him.

_Shit. She wants to fuck me. I have to tell her I’ve never had sex. Wait. Should I? What’s the worst that could happen if I don’t? No. Fuck no. That could be bad. Just tell her dammit. Maybe it’ll be ok. Maybe she likes virgins. What? What does that even mean?”_

“Sansa,” Jon took a few deep breaths before continuing. “Sansaimavirgin,” It all came out at once.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Jon?” Her brows knit together, not understanding him.

“I- I’m a… virgin.” He looked down in shame, sure she would be disappointed. When he quickly glanced back up her eyes were wide, but there was a smile on her face.

“A virgin? Wow! Really? But I thought… it’s just you’re so hot. Girls should be all over you. I thought surely you'd had sex. How is that possible?” Sansa’s words made Jon blush.

“I don't know. Girls do really seem to like me. But it makes me uncomfortable. I’ve been on dates, but I don’t really know what I’m doing. I clam up and freak out. You should know, you've had first hand experience! So, wait... you think I'm hot?” He was genuinely curious. It’s not everyday your undying crush admits she finds you attractive.

It was Sansa's turn to blush. “Of course. You are just about the hottest thing I've ever seen. I mean the fact that you are just now 18 is like driving me crazy. No 18 year old should be that sexy. It’s not fair. You are total jailbait.”

“No you're the one driving me crazy. What the hell was all that stuff in your backyard and at the window. And those pictures! I nearly had a heart attack!”

“I had to know if you were interested! And I’m pretty sure I got my answer.” She winked at him.

They took a few moments to just look at each other. Jon knew that what happened next would probably change the course of his life. He was more than ready.

“So Jon,” Sansa purred, putting a hand on his knee. “What do you say we go to the bedroom and you can unwrap your birthday present?”

Jon could only choke out, “Ok.” Sansa grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the master bedroom. He had certainly never been in this room before. It had a nice and cozy feeling. Besides a few odd things of Harry’s here and there, he didn’t seem to have any influence over the room. It was all Sansa. Jon liked that.

She led him to the bed and she sat down on the edge. Her hands supported her behind her back and her eyes looked him up and down. She licked her lips and said, “Strip.”

_What?_ “What? I- I thought I was going to unwrap you? My present...”

“Oh you will, Jon. But first, I need to give you your birthday spankings. And I’m going to need full access to do that.”

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod she can’t be serious, can she?_

As if she could read his mind, “I’m serious mister. You have to have your spankings. You’ll be rewarded later. Now undress for me. Slowly please.” 

Jon felt he had no choice but to comply. He’d come this far, and he wasn’t leaving now. He started by toeing off his shoes and socks. Then he lifted his shirt slowly over his chest and head. Jon saw Sansa lick her lips and felt her eyes raking over his muscles. Finally he unzipped his shorts and pulled them down slowly, kicking them off his feet. He hesitated with just his underwear left. He was achingly hard and there was no way she couldn’t see that.

“Boxers too, Jon. I’m not playing around here.” She quirked her eyebrow at him, giving him a faux-stern look.

He sighed as he dragged his boxers down his legs, his hard cock bobbing in the air. Jon stood there uncomfortably for a few moments while Sansa drank in his body. 

“Do a slow spin for me.”

_Fuck, this is the hottest most mortifying thing ever._ He turned a few times, making sure she got a good look. He stopped, facing her. Sansa crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer.

“You are such a good boy, Jon.” She was running her hands freely up and down his torso. It was driving him mad. “Now turn around. You need your spankings. All 18 of them.”

Jon turned slowly away from Sansa, unsure exactly what to expect. Suddenly he felt two hands grab his butt and squeeze hard.

“Jon your butt is just perfect!” Sansa squealed behind him. Before he could say anything he felt a sharp smack on his right cheek. It wasn’t very hard, but it certainly caught him off guard. She continued spanking him lightly as Jon started to get used to it. One of her hands began creeping around his hip toward his cock.

_Please, please, please!_

“Please what, baby?” she asked while continuing his spankings. _Shit, I said that out loud!_

“Please touch me, Sansa.” She smacked him once more.

“Where?” Her fingers were ghosting around his thighs so close to where he wanted them. “You have to tell me where, or you’ll just have to live without.” She offered with another spank.

“My cock!” He spit out. “Please touch my cock, Sansa!” 

“Good boy,” she said as her fingers closed around his cock stroking it with a moderate pace. Jon’s knees would have buckled if she hadn’t spanked him again. This was certainly like nothing else he had ever felt before. The pain on his ass and the softness of her hands on his cock was driving him crazy. He had jerked off before he came over, but he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. Her hand was so much better than his.

“Does that feel good baby?” she asked, her strokes getting faster.

“Yes! YES!” Jon rasped. He could feel his balls tightening. He was close. Instead of an orgasm though, she took her hand off his cock and gave him one last hard spank.

“And one to grow on! Ok all done.” Sansa said triumphantly. He whimpered in response.

“You can turn around now, Jon.” Slowly he faced her. His cock was painfully hard and weeping from his denied orgasm. _Just be patient. You want to fuck her, don’t you?_

“You took your spankings so well. Are you ready to unwrap your present now, birthday boy?”

“Yes Sansa. Please.” 

Sansa stood up and offered herself to him.

“I am yours tonight Jon.”

Jon wasted no time and pounced on her lips, hands diving into her hair. She immediately opened her mouth to him. As they made out, Jon's hands started roaming. He cupped her ass causing her to squeal into his mouth. His hands traveled up to find the zipper on her dress. He was able to get it down and he started to push the straps off her shoulders.

He stood back to watch it cascade down her soft porcelain body. Her skin was so creamy. Her breasts were perfectly encased by a purple lace bra with a matching thong.

He shakingly brought his hands up to trace their fullness with his fingertips. Sansa shivered before him. He looked deep into her eyes as he reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. Having zero experience, he did fumble for a bit. Sansa just smiled, giving him a reassuring look. When he finally got it undone and off her shoulders, his eyes feasted upon her glorious breasts. They were full with dusky pink nipples. _They’re perfect._

“Oh my god, they’re amazing.” He said as he squeezed them in his hands. Her laughs turned into moans as he continued kneading them. He pinched her nipples like he saw her do the night before and was rewarded with a squeak. Suddenly a thought came to Jon.

“Can I…” he trailed off unsure of himself. She tilted her head prodding him to continue. “Can I kiss them?” He looked at her bashfully. She smiled and nodded in response.

Jon tilted his head down to place a kiss on her left breast. He continued planting kisses until he reached her nipple. His eyes glanced up at hers before darting his tongue out to lick her nipple. Sansa gasped and he took that opportunity to enclose it in his mouth and suck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, bringing him even closer to her. He switched to the other breast when Sansa loosened her grip on his head. Jon kept on sucking and licking like his life depended on it. _Who knows if I’ll ever get this chance again? Might as well enjoy it._

Jon’s ministrations must have been affecting Sansa because she once again wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him hard and fast. He moved his head up to claim her lips again backing her up to the bed. She fell back on it and he followed, settling on top of her.

He brought himself up on his elbows to look at her. Jon just couldn’t believe this was all really happening. He was so deathly afraid he was about to wake up from the greatest dream of all time. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly.

“You’re so beautiful, Sansa,” He whispered in her ear. “And if Harry can’t see that, he’s the biggest asshole on the planet. You deserve so much more.”

She smiled at him with teary eyes. “Thank you, Jon.” She collected herself for a moment before raising an eyebrow and smiling wickedly at him. “Are you ready to lose your virginity?”

“Fuck yes,” he breathed out causing her to laugh. “But don’t I need to… like do something for you? I mean, I’ve heard that girls can have a hard time-”

Sansa cut him off with a kiss. “Oh my god you are just the sweetest thing ever! It’s ok Jon, I can take care of myself tonight. Don’t worry about me. This is your first time. I want it to be good for you. You can help me out next time, ok?”

_Next time? Holy shit! There’s going to be a next time! Thank you Jesus!_

“I umm, I didn’t bring any condoms. I forgot to-”

Again Sansa interrupted him. “It’s ok Jon, I’m on the pill. I got tested after I found out about Harry and I’m clean. I know you don’t have anything. So you are good to go, baby. What position do you think you want to try for your first time?” She asked him while stroking his biceps.

_Position? Fuck I don’t know. I mean I’ve watched porn. I know about a few positions. But which one would be the best?_

Jon was clearly taking too long deciding. Sansa made the decision for him. “How about just like this, honey? You on top. It’s classic. Then you can fuck me as hard as you want.”

Hearing her say those words did something to his brain. He uncontrollably thrust his hips into her covered pussy.

“OH!” Sansa exclaimed. “Hold on there birthday boy! Why don’t you take my panities off first, huh?” 

Jon sat back on his knees and hooked his fingers in the waistband. He slowly dragged them down her long legs and off her feet. He kissed his way back up her legs, stopping to give her pussy a quick lick causing her to cry out. 

“You better get up here and fuck me Jon, before I change my mind and sit on your face!”

_Oh shit, I think I would actually love that._

Sansa spread her legs open wide and Jon positioned himself over her. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it into her folds a bit, moistening the tip. _Fuck, she’s so wet. That’s a good thing. That’s a very good thing._

“Ok Jon, you can push yourself into me now. Do it slowly ok?” She said, looking deep into his eyes. Jon nodded and began easing his cock inside her welcoming pussy.

His eyes screwed shut in concentration as he tried everything in his power to not cum with only the head of his cock inside her. He kept slowly pushing until his cock was completely buried. He opened his eyes to look at her.

Sansa was grinning up at him. “Congratulations Jon. You are no longer a virgin! You’re welcome,” she finished in a sing-song voice. She moved her right hand down to start rubbing her clit. “You can move now, sweetie.”

Jon didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled his hips back and forth a few times. 

“Sansa. Shit. I’m not gonna last,” Jon panted as he kept moving. He could feel her fingers speeding up below him, her groans and the sound of their flesh together surrounding him.

“It’s ok. Fuck me till you cum, baby. I want to feel it inside me.”

Jon felt his balls tighten up at her words. He started pounding her fiercely, her repeated shouts of “YES!” filling his ears.

“UNH! UNH! SANSA!” Jon screamed out as his orgasm shattered through his body. His cock sending volley after volley of cum into her waiting pussy. He vaguely felt her walls flutter around him as Sansa reached her own climax.

Jon collapsed on top of her, panting hard and utterly exhausted. _I did it. I finally did it._

*******

Sansa was in a state of bliss. Sex with Jon was wonderful. 

_I can’t believe he was a virgin. God, what a turn on! I just deflowered him! Wait, can you deflower a man? I don’t know, but damn he lasted a lot longer than I thought he would. Oh it was so good. I can’t wait to do that again. Maybe he’ll be up for round two soon?_

Jon had stopped panting, but was still collapsed on top of her. Sansa kissed his cheek.

“Jon, honey? Want to go for round two?”

He didn’t respond. 

Sansa shook him and teased, “Jon? I know I’m amazing, but this is ridiculous.”

He still wasn’t moving.

Sansa kept shaking him. “Jon you are getting heavy, can you get off me please?”

Nothing.

_Oh my god. I think I just killed Jon Snow. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good for you? :)
> 
> Special thanks to IDreamOfWolves and General Crow for their suggestions. Hope you liked them! You two are awesome.


	6. Ride 'em Cowgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a fantasy. Sansa worries. Margaery talks. Jonsa fucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the lack of updates! The holidays totally screwed up my writing schedule and then I got struck with a case of writer's block. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one goes out to Amymel86, who's working to get out of her own rut.

_Jon was reclining nude on a rather large plush chaise lounge in a warm open-air villa. He wore a laurel wreath wrapped around his head like a crown. Classical marble statues depicting various mythological deities and tile mosaics lined the walls and the floor._

_Jon was surrounded by four gloriously nude Sansas. One Sansa was fanning him with a giant leaf. One Sansa was massaging his shoulders, breasts brushing his head. One Sansa was feeding him grapes. And the last Sansa was sucking his cock lovingly. Every so often two of the Sansas would offer Jon their breasts instead. He would crane his neck to take a perfect pink nipple into his mouth and suck, while his hands would be filled with her delicious flesh._

_For some time, Jon kept feasting on grapes and tits to his heart’s content. The Sansa sucking his cock moved up and started riding him hard, moaning out his name. Her breasts were bouncing sinfully. Jon loved it. Soon the other Sansas joined in on the moaning, coaxing him closer to orgasm. Suddenly the villa started to warp and blur, fading away into something else. The Sansas were disappearing, only one of their voices remaining. It was still calling his name, but in worry, not ecstasy. His head started throbbing and he blinked his eyes to stay focused._

*******

“Jon... Wake up honey.” Sansa shook him as he began to stir. He hadn’t been out very long, but with each passing second, she was growing more worried. She had never had anyone faint in front of her before, much less while they were inside her. She couldn’t help but feel like this whole thing might have been a mistake.

“Sansa…” He spoke with a groggy voice, eyes fluttering. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“You passed out, sweetie,” she cooed as she stroked his hair. After a bit of a struggle she had finally been able to push him off her and turned him into his back. She was stretched out on his side, trying to sooth him.

“What? How?” He was very much conscious now and looking at her with wide eyes.

“Let me break this down for you. We had sex. You came and then passed out on top of me. And I have to say, you are very heavy mister! I thought you were going to crush me!”

“Sansa, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Honest. I just…”

“Couldn’t handle all this?” she finished for him waving a hand up and down her body.

“Yeah I guess.”

“Maybe I should register my pussy as a lethal weapon. It seems to be pretty deadly, don’t you think?” she teased with a wink, even though on the inside, an unwelcome feeling was gnawing at her.

“How do you feel Jon?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.

“My head hurts a little bit. How long was I out for?” He was rubbing his head in earnest, clearly uncomfortable.

“Not very long. I would say about a minute or so. You had me worried Jon. You need to take something for your head. I think we should call it a night so you can get some rest.”

“No!” he started forcefully before finishing weakly, “But I uh, I don’t want to…”

“Jon, you just passed out. I know what you're thinking, but you should not be doing any strenuous activity right now. You need to take it easy. Besides, it’s getting late. You should get home. Your mother will be worried.”

Jon glanced at the clock and sighed. “You’re right. I’m really sorry about all this. I mean that’s never happened to me before.”

“Which part?,” she questioned with a smirk.

Jon chuckled. “All of it!” He paused, Sansa sensed he was gathering courage. “Umm earlier you said something about a next time? Is that going to happen? I'll understand if you don’t want to! After everything, I mean you probably think I’m such a loser now.” 

She considered him for a moment. _He is such a little sweetheart. God, it’s so cute._ Despite the feeling of nervousness about what had just transpired, Sansa couldn't deny that she still wanted him.

“Jon, it’s ok. You go home and rest up. I’ll text you tomorrow and maybe we can see what you can do to make amends. Ok?”

“Oh thank you, Sansa! I promise it won’t happen again! You won’t regret it!” Jon kissed her happily and jumped out of bed to start dressing. He stopped and groaned, having moved too fast too soon. _Silly boy._ Sansa smiled and got up to put on her robe. When he finished dressing, she offered him some ibuprofen and a glass of water. After he drained the glass, she led him to the front door.

“Ok birthday boy, take it easy now. I hope you enjoyed your present.” 

“I can honestly say this has been the best birthday ever. Thanks for everything, Sansa. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Sansa gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday Jon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!” He called out as she watched him walk away, whistling to himself.

Sansa smiled and closed the door. She leaned against it and sighed. _What am I going to do about this? Oh! Marg will know! I’ll talk to her tomorrow. She always knows what to do._

She sent out a quick message to Margaery making tentative plans to get coffee and chat as she brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. Margaery confirmed her plans and Sansa climbed into bed willing herself to fall asleep. While her body was relaxed, her mind would not stop racing. She was fighting a battle between herself that left her tossing and turning. The only comfort she found was the lingering smell of Jon on her sheets.

*******

Sansa was feeling restless. Her lack of sleep coupled with her nervousness was driving her crazy. She tapped her foot anxiously, sipping her espresso, as she waited for Margaery to join her. Sansa had specifically picked this coffee shop as it was far out of the way and shouldn’t be filled with nosy patrons. If she was going to spill her guts, she didn’t need the whole town knowing.

Margaery Tyrell was Sansa’s best friend and she had told her all about Harry and his cheating ways. Marg had insisted on running him over with her car, but grudgingly settled for a divorce instead. A true friend she was. Marg had been trying to convince her to have a revenge fling since the news broke. Sansa had been noncommittal to her face, but secretly she had been planning her seduction of Jon. Now that it had actually happened, Sansa felt it was finally the right time to tell her. Maybe she could quell some of the fears bubbling up inside her.

The door finally opened and Margaery walked in, looking around and waving to Sansa before making her way to the counter to order a drink. After what felt like a lifetime to Sansa, Marg made her way to the table.

“Hello Sansa,” Margaery said in a sing-song voice as she pulled out her chair.

“Marg, I have a confession to make,” she blurted out, before Margaery had even sat down.

“Ok. Good to see you too, I guess. What’s up?” Marg sat down and took a sip of her latte. 

“Ok so I uh, kind of slept with somebody else...”

Margaery almost started choking. “Sansa! Oh my God! What?! How?! Who?! Was it that cute-”

“You don’t know him.”

“Well tell me all about him then.” Margaery had leaned in close with a giant grin on her face, wanting to hear every word Sansa said.

“I don’t know if I should.” _Shit. I thought this would be easy._

“Sansa, you cannot spring this on me and not follow through. I've only been waiting for this to happen, like forever! I. Need. Details. Spill!”

“Ok but just, like, don’t judge me or anything,” she huffed.

“Sansa. Come on. It’s me. Remember they used to call me Volcano Head in college.”

“Point taken. So uh, he’s my neighbor.”

“Ok easy access. Must be doing well for himself, he owns a house.”

“Well not exactly. It's his mom's.”

“Wait. What?"

“And he's quite a bit younger-”

“Sans,” Margaery interrupted, clearly confused. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“OK! FINE!” she said loudly enough to turn a few heads. Lowering her voice she continued, “He is my next door neighbor’s son. He just turned eighteen and he’s still in high school.”

Margaery sat back for a minute. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted in shock. Finally she leaned in even closer than before. “Is he hot?”

“Oh my god, so hot! Wait, aren’t you freaked out?” 

“Clearly not as much as you are,” Margaery flashed one of her trademark smirks at Sansa as she took another drink of her latte.

“He’s in high school Marg. He literally just turned eighteen yesterday! I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm kind of starting to regret the whole thing.” _There I said it._

“Why?”

“I don't know.” It hadn't really hit Sansa until right then, that she wasn't sure why she was having second thoughts. “I've known him since we moved into that house. He was always cute. But now he's just so hot. But he's so young! He's the star of the high school soccer team, Marg.”

She smiled in recognition. “Oh my god, I've seen him play! He is really good. And you are right, super hot. If I were 10 years younger... Wait, nevermind. Looks like I could get him myself if I wanted.”

“NO!” _He’s mine! Wait. Where did that come from?_ “He is really shy, Marg. He was a virgin.”

“Really? Holy shit, Sans! You popped his cherry! I am so proud.” Marg patted Sansa's hand. “Tell me more, hun.”

“Ok so I've been thinking about him for awhile. I know he's had a crush on me since forever. So I just kind of seduced him.”

“Oh my god. Hold that thought. I'm going to need more coffee for this.” Marg got up and all but ran to the counter. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. She was already starting to feel better. When Margaery came back to the table, Sansa told her all of the sordid details of the seduction and ensuing deflowering. Certain moments had Marg hooting and hollering in enjoyment, much to Sansa's embarrassment and to the displeasure of the few other patrons.

“So let me get this straight,” Margaery had one finely manicured eyebrow raised as she spoke. “He came inside you and then passed out?”

“That is correct.”

“I am dead Sansa Stark. You have just killed me. Are you kidding me? That is amazing!”

“Well I certainly didn't think so,” Sansa grumbled at her friend. “I thought he might have been dead! I was worried. It got me thinking. What if I made a mistake? What if I shouldn't have done this? He's just so young, I almost feel like a sexual predator or something.”

“Honey, it's ok. You're both technically adults. It's nothing serious. Just a little fun right? Lord knows you deserve it. And it sounds like this boy is over the moon for you. I'm sure he doesn't mind getting to fuck the hottest redhead in Winterfell.”

Sansa blushed just as her phone vibrated with a new text message. She pulled it out of her purse and saw it was from Jon.

“Is it from your little boy toy, Sansa?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well for starters you have a goofy little grin on your face and you’re blushing. What did he say?”

Sansa shook her head and turned the phone around to show Marg the message.

**Hi Sansa. I know you said that you would send me a message and I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I guess I’m just worried that you might have changed your mind. I feel great today. I only have a couple more hours until my mom gets home from work and I was hoping to see you before that because she wants to spend time with me tonight. Sorry this is so long, I didn’t mean for it to be. Hope to hear from you soon. Sorry again!**

“Oh my god Sans, you have got that boy wrapped around your finger. I am so jealous.” 

Before Sansa could respond, Margaery snatched the phone from her fingers and sent a response. She handed the phone back with a smirk.

“You better get going Sansa. Wouldn’t want to keep your boy toy waiting. Or maybe you do?"

“What did you say to him Marg?” Sansa fumbled with her phone trying to find the message. She gasped when she read it.

**You better clean your room, naughty boy. I’m going to fuck you in your bed.**

“Marg! I can’t do that in his mother’s house!” she whispered forcefully.

“Yes you can. Don’t tell me you aren’t turned on by the idea. I’ll see you later, girl. You better tell me all about it later. And don’t worry so much. Just have fun.” Margaery winked as she got up and walked out the door. 

Sansa stared at her friend’s empty seat for a moment. _Fuck me, Marg is right. I do deserve some fun._ She gathered her purse and raced out of the coffee shop.

*******

Sansa felt much better on the drive home after her talk with Margaery. Her initial bout of post-sex anxiety was dissipating. _We are two consenting adults. It’s a secret summer fling. Nothing’s going to come of it. Just a way for both of us to have some fun. It’s going to be ok._ Sansa was more than ready for some more fun. She had to admit the idea of having sex in Jon’s house was turning her on more than she thought it would. She was squirming in her seat the entire drive.

Once she made it home, she parked her car in her driveway and went inside real quick to freshen up and put on some sexier underwear. Once she was ready, she made the short walk over to his front door. All Sansa’s nerves were gone and she was left feeling giddy and horny. 

Jon answered the door with a shy smile on his face. 

“Hi Sansa,” he squeaked out. “Come in.”

“Thank you, Jon. So you said you’re feeling good today?” she asked as she walked through the door.

“Yeah, I feel perfectly healthy. My head doesn’t hurt at all and-” Sansa grabbed his cock through his shorts. She could already feel him getting hard.

“And your cock. How does that feel Jon?” She inwardly smirked as she took in the shocked look on his face. She squeezed him for good measure.

“Good,” he choked out. “Umm really good.”

Sansa started to move her hand up and down along the growing shaft. 

“Jon, have you been touching yourself today?” He gaped at her, before looking down bashfully.

“Sweetie, I’m not mad. I would be surprised if you didn’t.” She moved close to him. Her lips next to his ear. She whispered as she stroked him. “Were you thinking of me when you stroked this big hard cock?” she asked, licking the shell of his ear for emphasis.

Jon nodded vigorously.

“What were you thinking about I wonder? Hmm. Was it my tits? My ass? My mouth? My cunt?”

“Your tits!” He sputtered. “I was thinking about your tits.”

“Good boy. Now what about my tits, Jon? Hmm? What do you want?” Sansa pulled his shorts down a bit and started stroking his newly freed cock right in the entryway of his mother’s house.

“I- I want to see them bouncing.” Sansa could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself.

“That is exactly what I had in mind. Come on, baby. Let’s go to your room.” She started up the stairs, pulling him by the cock. Jon had to give her directions to his room, having never been there herself. When they finally made it, Sansa threw him down on the bed and straddled him. 

She leaned in close, just inches away from his face and spoke. “If you want to see these tits bouncing, Jon Snow. You are going to have to get me off first.” She ground her pelvis into his cock for emphasis. “Think you can handle that, sweetie?”

“Yes! Anything! Just tell me what to do!” Sansa rather enjoyed his desperate eagerness to please. She stood up and stripped off her clothes, leaving just her lacy blue lingerie. She laid back down on the bed with her head on his pillows.

“Come up here and give me a kiss,” she commanded. Jon scrambled up to her, mashing his lips against hers. 

“Touch me, Jon,” Sansa moaned between kisses.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.” 

Jon brought his hand up to cup her breast through her bra. Sansa moaned into his mouth, relishing the feeling. He pulled the cup down and rubbed his thumb across her nipple, sending waves of pleasure straight to her pussy. _Fuck. Yes. Give me more!_

Sansa grabbed his hand and dragged it down into her panties, slipping one of his fingers into her sopping folds. She guided him for a minute before removing her own hand, letting him take over. 

“You’re doing great, Jon. Feels so good,” she groaned as he kept moving. He must have been emboldened by her words because he added another finger to the mix. Sansa was enjoying herself, but his fingers were obviously untrained. She moved her hand back down to guide him.

“Here baby. Move your finger up here. Do you feel that little nub?” He nodded as he stared into her eyes. “That’s my clit. I want you to concentrate on IT!” Jon applied a little too much pressure. Sansa’s hips practically shot to the ceiling.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t-” Sansa cut his apology off with a kiss.

“It’s ok. Just be a little more gentle, ok? It's very sensitive. That’s it. Suck my nipples and keep fucking me with your fingers.”

Jon did just as she asked and soon Sansa could feel her loins coiling tightly. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” she panted. When Jon bit down gently on her nipple, she exploded. “OH! Jon! I’m cumming! I’m-” She grabbed Jon’s head and brought it up to kiss him hard as she came down from her orgasm. _Fuck. With a bit of practice, those fingers are going to be magic._

Sansa caught her breath and flipped Jon onto his back. She stripped him of his shorts and underwear and grabbed his cock once more, stroking hard. “Take off your shirt. Now!”

Jon sat up and ripped it off. Sansa pulled off her panties unable to wait any longer. She straddled him and positioned her dripping pussy directly over his cock. “Think you can last longer this time, big boy?” She asked him as she started to sink down onto him.

Jon’s hands flew to her hips. Biting his lip in concentration he replied, “God I hope so.”

Once Jon was fully sheathed inside her, Sansa took a moment to adjust to his size. She loved the way his gray eyes seemed even darker, almost like they were piercing her soul. With her hands on his toned chest, she began to slowly move her hips. She started making slow circles but soon sped up, bucking up and down. Sansa was still in her bra and she knew it must be driving him crazy. _Silly boy is too afraid to do anything about it._

“Jon,” she moaned out, starting to ride him harder. “Do you like my tits?”

“Yes,” he grunted. “Fuck yes. Sansa...”

“You wanted to see them bouncing, didn’t you?”

He nodded, eyes glued to her breasts.

“Well then, let me help you with that.” She reached around and unclasped her bra. Never ceasing her movements, she tossed it across the room.

“Now sit back and enjoy the show.” Sansa began riding him in reckless abandon. Her eyes were shut in pleasure, but she could feel her tits flying. _He’s going to go off any minute._

Sure enough, Jon started grunting with his impending release. Sansa urged him on, “That’s it baby! Cum for me!”

Jon squeezed her breasts and howled her name as he unloaded deep inside her. Sansa squealed in delight as she felt him erupt. She reached down and fingered herself to another orgasm, milking his cock of any remaining seed. _It’s just too good. What the fuck was I worried about?_

“Not going to pass out on me are you?” Sansa panted out, collapsing against his chest. Jon laughed and kissed her forehead.

“No, I feel fucking amazing! Thank you!”

She rolled her eyes and smirked. “You know you don’t have to keep thanking me all the time, right? I mean, it’s really sweet, but don’t worry about about it, ok?”

“You’re probably going to have to keep reminding me. My mother raised me to be polite.”

As if on cue, they both heard a door slam and Jon’s mother calling for her son. They looked at each other in panic before scrambling to put all their clothes back on.

“JUST A MINUTE MOM! What are going to do? What am I going to tell her about you?” He asked as he tripped over his shorts.

“I don’t know, I’ll think of something. Let’s just hurry.” The thought of Lyanna bursting in on them at any moment was causing Sansa to falter. “When you're done just go down first, I’ll be out soon. Just tell her I went to the bathroom or something.”

“Ok gotcha,” he said as he kissed her quickly and went off to greet his mother. After a moment, Sansa was finally able to make herself presentable enough to go down. _Maybe I can convince her I was just outside walking or something. But my hair! Goddammit, can’t wait forever. Just do it, Sansa. Be confident._

Sansa walked slowly down the stairs, attempting to tame her hair along the way. She could hear Jon trying to distract Lyanna by asking her about her day. He didn’t seem to be doing a very good job. _Figures._

Lyanna spotted her immediately. “Sansa! How lovely to see you. Jon was just telling me you were wanting to borrow some sugar.” 

Sansa glanced quickly at him. He grimaced and mouthed, “I’m sorry.” _Really? Fucking idiot. Good thing he’s hot._ Sansa steeled her confidence and spoke.

“Actually no, Lyanna.” Jon looked like he was about to die. “I was wondering if you had any cake flour. My mother has this recipe for a homemade cake that I’ve been dying to make. I didn’t have any cake flour on hand and I was just hoping I could save a trip to the store. Silly Jon, he must have misunderstood. And I hope you don’t mind I used your bathroom, I’ve had a bit too much coffee today.”

Jon’s once frightened face softened into a look of pure awe.

“Yes, my Jonny doesn’t have very much skill in the kitchen unfortunately. And don't worry, that is no trouble dear. Hmm, let me see if we have any of that flour,” Lyanna said as she turned to make her way toward the kitchen.

Jon and Sansa shared a look of relief between themselves. _Thank god it worked! Whew._

“I’m sorry, dear. I don’t believe I have any. Would you like to stay for dinner though? We are grilling steaks for Jon’s birthday. I wasn’t able to be home for him yesterday, but I just couldn’t not celebrate my baby’s eighteenth birthday!” She pinched him on the cheek and laughed.

“That sounds lovely Lyanna, but I really must be going. I’ve taken too much of your time as it is. How about dinner tomorrow though? I’ll make that cake and bring some over for the birthday boy.” Sansa smiled sweetly and gave Jon a wink.

“Let’s do that then! Nice to see you. Have a good evening Sansa. Jon can you show her to the door while I get started on dinner?”

“Of course, mom.” He moved toward the door with Sansa on his heels. He opened it for her and she stepped outside in the fresh air, breathing deeply.

“Great cover Sansa. I’m so sorry about that,” he whispered.

She kissed him quickly and whispered back, “Don’t worry about it, stud. I hope you appreciate this cake you forced me to make. How about you pay me back later with another creampie.” She turned and skipped home, laughing at Jon’s flabbergasted face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Bow-Wow-Bow for providing me the inspiration for the creampie line. And to a few more that were really wanting to see Sansa riding Jon.
> 
> Also this is my headcanon for Margaery in college.
> 
> Just thought you'd want to know. ;)


	7. Under The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit frisky between Jon and Sansa at dinner with Lyanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere apologies for this taking so long. Blame writer's block and laziness.
> 
> I have to give a huge shout out to Amy, Debbie, Kelly, and Melissa for bugging me enough to get off my ass and write this. And a big thank you to everyone else who has been leaving comments and hoping to see another chapter soon. I hope you like it!

Jon woke in a daze and glanced at the clock. It was nearly noon. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. He had been dreaming of Sansa all night. He had woken up a number of times with a hard cock and an insatiable lust. He shudders remembering the last dream he had. It was absolutely bizarre and even a bit disturbing. Sansa had been changing a flat tire in the nude while sitting in a bowl of oatmeal. Every time she moved, more oatmeal squelched out of the bowl. The car in question was filled to the brim with clowns. And not just any clowns, creepy-ass Pennywise-type clowns. Sansa and the clowns kept chanting repeatedly for a jack before he came to.

 

Shifting up into a sitting position, he felt the wet and sticky signs of his nocturnal emissions. _Looks like I need to do some laundry._ He and Sansa had only been “together” for a few days and he had already amassed quite a bit of soiled undergarments and sheets. He made a mental note to buy some more laundry detergent as he changed his boxers and gathered up his things to put in the washer.

 

Jon made his way downstairs and started a load before padding into the kitchen to find something to eat. He found a note from his mom reminding him to be ready for dinner with Sansa that evening. _Shit. I almost forgot._

 

Sansa was going to be here in his house in less than 8 hours. He could already feel the blood rushing to his cock at just the mere thought of her.

 

“Fuck,” he sighed to the empty house.

 

He still couldn’t believe this was all happening. That he was in a relationship of sorts with Sansa Stark-Hardyng. _No. Just Stark. Fuck Harry._ First the virginity-losing birthday sex and then yesterday’s fun. Jon was just trying to keep up. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this fate, but he thanked Jesus all the same.

 

He had been so concerned after fainting on his birthday. What if Sansa didn’t want him anymore? What if she changed her mind about him? If her fucking him in his bed yesterday was any indication, clearly she hadn’t. But still, somewhere in the back of his head he was worried that this was all going to come crashing down around him at any moment. Because seriously, how is this even happening in the first place? Sansa is a married woman nine years his senior. She had always been this untouchable fantasy and now that he has her it’s almost too much.

 

For so long now, she had been the one thing he has wanted. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if this ever ends. He doesn’t want to think about it, but it’s there all the same. She said she was divorcing her husband and that she liked him. And Jon is almost enough of a fool to believe her. He may be hopelessly in love and terrible with women, but he’s no dummy. He doesn’t doubt she likes him, but what kind of future could they honestly have? Now that he has had a taste of her he doesn’t want to let go.

 

_I can’t tell her I love her. If I tell her that, she’ll freak out and run. She’s a grown woman. She probably wants to spend her life with a man. Not a stupid kid. I just have to show her that I can be good to her. As long as I don’t say anything about my feelings, everything should be fine. We have all summer. This can work. I can make this work. Maybe one day she’ll fall in love with me too._

 

Jon thought about what Sansa might want. She had said that she didn’t mind him being a virgin. But she probably would like to have a man that knows what he is doing sooner or later. He needs to show her that he can be that man. His mind was made up. Whenever the chance presented itself next, he was going to jump in and be assertive. He had no other choice.

 

*******

 

Some time later after eating and showering, Jon heard his phone buzz with an incoming text message. Unlocking it, he saw a picture of Sansa in an apron. From what he could see, she was only wearing an apron. Her cleavage was very much on display, her hair was in a messy bun, and her bright blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. She was in her kitchen surrounded by baking supplies The included message read: **Ready for some naughty baking? ;)**

 

Jon groaned in frustration. He just knew this was going to kill him. She was actually going to bake a cake just like she promised. And she was going to make it as sexy as possible. _Godfuckingdammit._

 

And so Pavlov’s sexts were back in full force all day. He popped a boner with every new message. Sansa apparently really enjoyed the art of nude baking. Every new picture he received was the next step in the recipe. She had taken teasing to the next level. How she could make cracking eggs sexy, he’ll never understand.

 

He was still receiving said sexts when his mother came home from work that afternoon. As Jon was helping her prepare dinner, he received one more. He knew she had to be close to finishing the cake. Setting down the knife, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he was indeed correct. Not that it helped his sex-addled brain or his cock.

 

_Oh come on! Who the hell frosts a cake with their tits?_

 

“What was that, dear?” his mother asked while peeling potatoes.

 

_Shit! I said that out loud!_

 

“Oh nothing mom, just Sam.” She nodded and went back to her work.

 

_Close one, Snow._

 

They continued meal prep for a bit longer until his mother gave him a request.

 

“Oh Jon, can you send a message to Sansa and tell her that dinner will be ready at 6?”

 

“Yeah sure. No problem.” He sent the message quickly. His phone buzzed almost instantaneously with her reply.

 

**That gives me plenty of time to clean up. I am such a dirty girl. Wish you could help me. Don’t you want to do my back?**

 

The included picture showed her wet and soapy in her shower bent at a rather suggestive angle. The look in her eye made him let out a pitiful whimper.

 

“Jon? Everything ok?”

 

“Erm yes. She’ll be here. I’ve uh, I gotta go to the bathroom.” He all but ran out of the kitchen, praying that his mother did not notice his raging erection.

 

*******

 

Sansa arrived at 6 o’clock sharp with her cake in tow. Jon wasn’t sure what turned him on more, the cake or her. She was wearing another sundress that made her creamy legs look impossibly long. Her auburn hair was now styled in a loose braid she wore over one shoulder. He felt like a slob compared to her, but he rationalized that she was basically a goddess. So whatever.

 

“Hello Jon,” she purred, giving him a devilish grin as she walked in the door.

 

“Hi Sansa,” he really hoped his voice came out deep and manly. It didn’t. “Let me take that cake for you.”

 

“Aww, thank you. Such a sweetheart.” _Only for you._

 

Jon had to admit the cake looked delicious. She had certainly outdone herself. Three layers of moist chocolate and iced with gobs of vanilla frosting. He was very much looking forward to eating it. He brought the cake into the kitchen where his mother was finishing up the meal. He set the cake on the counter and excused himself to the bathroom, needing a minute to gird his loins.

 

Stepping inside and locked the door. After splashing some water on his face he braced his hands on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  _Time to psych myself up._

 

“You can do this, Jon. You can fucking do this. You can have dinner with your mother and the woman who took your virginity and _not_ make it awkward. Ok it will probably be awkward. Just don’t think about it. Yeah that’s it. Act like nothing’s weird. You were the lead in the 6th grade Christmas play for fucks sake. You can act. Put those skills to use. It can’t possibly be that hard, right? You can do it. Ok, just go out there and act like the boss you are. You’re 18 now. You’re a man. Now be a man and eat the crap out of this dinner. You got this.”

 

He gave himself a smile and a fist pump before he exited the bathroom. He found his mother and Sansa setting the table in the dining room. With it just being the two of them, the Snows had no need for a large table. Although it was an odd table. Abnormally high off the ground with four chairs, two on each side. Sansa looked up at Jon and smirked before speaking.

 

“There you are! Hope you don’t mind sitting next to me tonight, Jon.”

 

_Fuck. Was not expecting that one._

 

“No,” his voice cracked a bit. “No, of course not. Why would I mind?”

 

_Oh I don’t know maybe it’s because I’m in love with you and we had sex and I’m fucking dying because you tease me all the time and I’m losing my mind and precious bodily fluids so how the hell am I going to make it through this dinner sitting right next to you across from my mother without putting a hole through the goddamn table riddle me that Sansa I won’t fucking mind at all!_

 

Dinner was ready and they sat and filled their plates full of food. His mother started asking Sansa about Harry and what he was up to. Meanwhile, Jon was tense in his seat, trying his hardest to only look at his food and his mother. But he couldn’t help glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Every now and then she would catch him and her eyes would flash in recognition.

 

Over time, Jon started to relax a bit. He even joined in as the conversation evolved. Just when he thought he would be fine, Sansa scooted in her chair a bit causing her dress to ride up. It was dangerously high on her thighs. He wanted to reach out and touch her leg so bad, but he knew he couldn’t. He ripped his eyes away from her newly exposed flesh and went back to eating.

 

But then, as if a lightning bolt struck his dick, he got an idea. What if he did touch her? What if he even did more than that?

 

Jon didn’t understand why this was happening, but he knew that this was his moment. The universe placed them together on this side of the table for a reason. His mother had this ridiculously high table with a ridiculously long tablecloth for a reason. He had told himself to be more assertive with Sansa. What could possibly be more assertive than attempting to finger her under the table during dinner with his mother?

 

_Am I fucking crazy for contemplating this? Probably, but this is my chance! I can prove to her that I can be assertive. That I'm not some dumb kid. That I can take what I want. But I’ve never done it before! Shit. Ok Jon, hold up. Your dick has been inside this woman, surely you can finger her! How hard can it be? Yeah, I can do it. Oh god, no I can’t. In front of mom? What the fuck am I thinking? What if she catches us? What if Sansa starts freaking out? Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Ok I’m just gonna go for it. Would this be worth it? I’ve lived a good life, right? I’ve won a couple soccer championships. I lost my virginity to the hottest woman on the planet. Yeah I’d say it’s worth it. Ok. I’m gonna do it. Shit. I’M GONNA DO IT!_

 

He waited until his mother’s eyes were looking at her plate before he carefully placed his hand on her leg. Sansa’s eyes shot to his with a surprised look. She gave him a little smile that Jon took as a sign to continue. He slowly stroked her exposed thigh up and down with just his fingertips. With each pass he went higher and higher toward his intended destination.

 

Jon tried his best to maintain an image of nonchalance, like he wasn’t about to potentially be knuckle-deep in her pussy, god willing. Meanwhile, it seemed Sansa was already having trouble keeping calm. Her leg was twitching a bit and she was starting to squirm in her seat.

 

His mom and Sansa were talking about something. He wasn’t listening. All he knew was the soft warmth of her leg and the tantalizing call of her pussy. He decided on the next pass up, he was going for it.

 

“What do you think, Sansa?” His mother posed.

 

“Well, I bel- OH!” she jumped a bit as his fingers brushed the damp cotton of her panties. _She’s wet. Ok. Wet is good. Wet is very good._

 

“Sansa dear, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I just caught a chill or something. I don’t know. I’m sorry what was the question?”

 

Jon’s fingers retreated for a minute, but once his mother began talking he resumed his ministrations. This time he didn’t hesitate. He pressed his fingers right into her covered mound. Sansa, to her credit, kept her cool rather well.  As Jon continued touching her with one hand, he shoveled food into his mouth with another. He glanced back and forth between Sansa and his mother, trying to act casual. Inside however, he was freaking out.

 

_Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m doing this. I must be fucking crazy. Goddamn she is wet. And warm! This is good. I like this._

 

After some time stroking her through her underwear, Jon decided he had grown tired of the barrier. When his mother glanced away for a moment, Jon deftly moved her panties aside, fingers finally touching her bare pussy. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Sansa.

 

Jon had no idea what he was doing. Turns out it was a lot more difficult to concentrate on fingering someone while trying to eat at the same time. And of course there was the ever-looming threat that they were about to be caught by his mother.

 

_At least Sansa isn’t complaining. Not that she could if she wanted to._

 

For a brief moment Jon was concerned that his mother might notice the smell. But the smell of the food seemed to cover up the lingering scent of her pussy.

 

Jon got a wicked idea and decided to “accidentally” drop his fork.

 

“Oops! How clumsy of me. Just a sec.” He pushed his seat back and moved under the table to grab the fork, but he didn’t leave right away. Instead he pushed Sansa’s legs apart and quickly licked her slit up and down a few times. She squirmed in her seat and let out a moan that she tried to play off as being for the delicious chicken instead of his tongue.

 

Jon knew he couldn’t stay much longer. He took one last lick, grabbed the fork and moved back up to sit back in his seat.

 

“What took you so long, Jon?” his mother asked.

 

“Umm, I don’t know. It was dark down there. I couldn’t see very well. I hope I didn’t bother you too much Sansa.” he said as he put his fingers back on her sex.

 

She shook her head vigorously, clearly distracted.

 

Jon decided to take pity on Sansa and took to distracting his mom. He turned to her and asked about work, giving Sansa time to herself as he speed up his movements. She let out another stifled moan when he found what he assumed to be her clit. He paid extra attention to it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was no longer concentrating on eating. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight, her face was red and she was licking her lips. Sansa came with a squeak as her breath shuddered out.

 

Jon took his fingers from her and grabbed a roll. He ate it all in one bite, making sure to lick his fingers clean. _Should I try to wink at her? This is probably where someone cool would wink. Ok fuck it I’m doing it._

 

Jon attempted a flirty wink at Sansa. He did a staggered blink instead.

 

Sansa didn’t seem to care though. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and lust.

 

“Sansa dear, you look flushed. Is the chicken too spicy?” his mother asked, concerned. She apparently was oblivious to everything that just happened. Jon couldn't believe it.

 

“NO! I think it’s just right. I just kind of get this reaction when I’m around something so... _hot_. I just love to spice things up! What about you Jon? Do you like to spice things up?” Her voice was low and husky.

 

Jon coughed and took a drink of his water. “Yeah, I uh, love spicy things?” _What kind of fucking answer is that? You idiot. It’s a miracle she ever let you touch her, let alone violate her with your penis. Jesus Christ, learn how to flirt!_

 

They finished the rest of dinner in comfortable conversation. No more innuendo to be found.

 

His mother rose from the table to take the dishes away.

 

“Oh Lyanna, let me help you with that,” Sansa offered.

 

“Thank you dear, we’ll just bring these in the kitchen and then have some of that yummy cake you baked.”

 

“Sounds good!” She said loudly to his mother before whispering to him, “You naughty boy! I can’t believe you just did that! Hope you’re ready for some payback.” She cupped his already hardening cock and he gulped audibly.

 

_Shit. I am so fucked._

 

Jon sat nervously waiting for them to return. It was one thing to have been pleasuring Sansa, but to think that she might be returning the favor in a few moments…

 

His mother and Sansa walked back into the dining room with plates full of cake. Sansa sat one down in front of him and gave him a pointed stare, licking her lips.

 

_Please have mercy!_

 

They started eating the cake and talking. This time Sansa’s hand snaked into his lap and palmed his cock. He was already on edge. It only took a few strokes of his clothed cock before he yelped and jumped in his seat, banging the table in the process.

 

“Jon, what’s-” his mother was cut off by the phone ringing in the other room. She gave an apologetic look and left the room, leaving Jon and Sansa alone.

 

She crashed her lips against his. He immediately opened his mouth in response. She tasted like the cake. After a few moments she pulled away and began unzipping his shorts.

 

“Sansa! What are you doing?” he whispered harshly.

 

“I owe you one, Jon. You are a deliciously wicked boy. Touching me in front of your mother... I fucking love it,” she purred while stroking his cock. “Enjoy this.”

 

The feeling of her soft hand stroking him was so much better than anything his hand could have ever done. He was just starting to get into it and lean back when his mother burst back into the room.

 

Jon squeaked and felt his face go red. Sansa kept pumping him as he tried to shuffle his seat more under the table.

 

“Well an emergency has popped up at the hospital and they need some help. So I have to go in. I am terribly sorry to leave like this.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, Lyanna. These things happen,” she said stroking him faster. “I’ll make sure everything gets cleaned up before I put little Jonny to bed.”

 

“Ha! Very FUH-nny.” Jon did his best to bite back a moan when she brushed her thumb over the head..

 

“Thank you, dear. Now you two finish your dessert. I’m going to go get ready.”

 

After she left the room, Sansa looked right into his eyes and grinned. “Yes. I think I am ready to finish my dessert.”

 

With that, she dove under the table and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard.

 

“Fuck!” Jon was losing his mind.

 

She popped off for a moment. “You better be quiet. You wouldn’t want us to get caught. Would you?”

 

She did not wait for an answer and immediately went back to work, bobbing her head up and down while her hand continued stroking him. Jon slumped back in his chair giving in to the pleasure. _Holy shit holy shit I can’t believe this is happening. Her mouth feels fucking amazing._

 

Suddenly Jon heard a noise from the hallway. It sounded like footsteps coming towards them. Panicked, Jon tried to warn Sansa. She responded with a negative sounding hum around his cock. The vibration was almost too much for him. Quickly he pushed his chair in a bit and made sure the table cloth covered her and his cock.

 

His mother came walking in the room, fiddling with her hair. “Jon I was just- Oh. Where did Sansa go, darling?”

 

At the sound of her name, Jon felt a hard suck as she moved slowly and deliberately down his cock. He had heard of deepthroating, but goddammit the sensation was so much better than his imagination.

 

He coughed and prayed that he looked normal.

 

“She uh, she went to the bathroom, mom.” At this point her nose was in his pubic hair; his entire cock down her throat as she swallowed around him. “What um, what were you going to say?”

 

His mother stood there for a moment, tilted her head, and blinked a few times. After a beat she laughed, “You know, I can’t even remember! How ridiculous. Oh well, I’ll just go finish getting ready.”

 

She turned and left the room without a glance back. When Jon heard her door close he ripped up the table cloth to watch what was happening. “Fuck that was close, Sansa.”

 

She popped of him, “ _You_ better be close, big boy. I want you to cum for me. All in my mouth. I want my dessert and you’re going to give it to me, aren’t you?”

 

Jon could only emit a strangled, “Yes,” as she redoubled her efforts. One look into her crystal blue eyes was all it took. He grunted softly as he spilled in her mouth. She swallowed quickly and licked his cock clean before tucking it back in his shorts and getting out from under the table, retaking her seat. Hearing noise from the hall again, Jon hurriedly adjusted himself and tried to act cool.

 

“Well you’ll never believe this!” His mother burst into the room somewhat agitated. “I just got another call. After all that fuss about how I just _have_ to come in, turns out they don’t need me after all. Ridiculous. I swear I’m going to give them a piece of my mind tomorrow.”

 

As his mother droned on, Jon let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Everything was fine. Feeling smug satisfaction, Jon leaned back in his chair and reached for his water. Just as he was about to touch the glass to his lips he took a glance at Sansa and almost spilled his drink at what he saw. There on the side of her mouth was a very noticeable glob of white. There was absolutely no way it was not his cum.

 

His mother noticed at the exact same time. Because of course she would.  _Fuck my life!_

 

“Sansa dear, I believe you have a bit of frosting on your lip there,” she gestured with her hand.

 

“Oh!,” she blushed and swiped her tongue out, collecting the cum before bringing it back in her mouth. “Mmm! That really is delicious. Don’t you think so Jon?”

 

“Yeah,” he sputtered as she winked at him. “The best I’ve ever had.”

 

_What the fuck have I got myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't be another two months till the next update. :P


	8. Two Completely Different Ways To Eat Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a strange dream, gets reminded of a prior commitment, and stakes her claim over Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? Not even a month and I've updated! It's an Easter miracle! Here's a little slice of sin for you all on this Good Friday. ;)
> 
> A very happy early birthday to my girl, Kelly! And a big get well soon to my dear, Melissa! Love you both! Enjoy the smut ladies! :)

“HE DID WHAT!?!?!?” Margaery screamed.

 

Sansa cringed and held the phone away from her ear.

 

“You heard me, Marg. Under the table. In front of his mother.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? This coming from the same boy that fainted after losing his virginity? Holy shit, Sansa! I don’t even know what to say.”

 

Sansa giggled. “I know! I couldn’t believe it either. Hell, I still can’t believe it!”

 

“The balls on that kid! Who does that? Methinks the young lad was trying to impress you.”

 

“Impress me?” She furrowed her brow in confusion while taking a sip of her wine. “Why would he need to impress me? Have I not made it obvious enough that I want him?”

 

“I don’t know, Sansa. I just think that the average teenage boy probably doesn’t fingerblast his hot married neighbor under the table during dinner with his mom if he isn’t trying to prove something. The risk is too great. Can you imagine if you had been caught?”

 

Sansa closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs together letting the memories of the evening wash over her. _Of course I can imagine. That was why it was so fucking hot! Mmm, the way his fingers felt inside me... And knowing that I couldn’t say or do anything without giving us away... Shit, I’m gonna ruin my panties if I keep thinking about this!_

 

Whatever had possessed Jon to do such a thing, she had no idea. Sansa hadn't asked and Jon didn’t say a word about it. He only grinned and shrugged as he walked her to the door, giving her a quick kiss. She absolutely loved it. She honestly didn't even need an explanation. It had happened and he started it. She had never felt more desired by a lover. To think that he just couldn't wait to have her...

 

“Sansa? SANSA? Oh my god, are you reliving it right now? Because actually that might be kinda hot. Talk dirty to me, babe.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “No, Marg. You might be my best friend, but I don’t think I’ll be sharing that much with you.”

 

“Fine. Be that way,” Margaery huffed. “So tell me, what are you going to do to get him back?”

 

“Oh, I already got him back. I went down on him under the table after his mom left the room.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?”

 

“Yep! And then his mom came back in the room while I was sucking his cock. It was such a fucking rush!”

  
  
“No. No. NO NO NO! I can’t believe this! Sansa Stark you naughty little minx! I am so proud. I can’t even. I CAN’T EVEN!”

 

Sansa smiled to herself, feeling pride bloom in her chest. The old Sansa certainly never would have done anything like that. But of course the old Sansa was a sexually frustrated housewife caught in a stagnant marriage. Jon made her feel young and free and beautiful and exciting. It felt right. Like it was the way it was always supposed to be.

 

Their relationship was still so new, but Sansa felt like she was already starting to get addicted to Jon. He was on her mind all the time. She found herself happier and happier every day. It had never been like this with any other man or boy she had ever dated. He made her feel like a goddess. Like she was wanted. Like she was loved.

 

_Loved? No that can’t be right._

 

But something in the back of her mind whispered in affirmation. Sansa shook her head, attempting to banish the unwelcome thought.

 

_Don’t be stupid, Sansa. The boy might have a crush on you, but he doesn’t love you. That’s ridiculous. Just because you have some issues with love and trusting men and he is like the sweetest most ridiculous boy ever, that doesn’t mean anything. Don’t even think about love. Let’s be real. He’s just grateful because he gets to fuck you and he wants to keep doing it. And so do you for that matter. Yeah. That’s right. I like fucking him and I’m going to continue doing it for as long as possible. I deserve something good and he makes me happy._

 

Margaery’s voice broke through her thoughts once again.

 

“SANSA! Where the hell is your head right now? I swear, if you are flicking the bean to those memories while I’m talking to you…”

 

“MARG! God, no I’m not-” Sansa took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I’m tired and I just, my mind is racing. I'm sorry. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

 

“That’s fine, Sansa. Go and rest up. You’re gonna need your energy to fuck that young stud. Later girl!”

 

“Bye.” Sansa pressed the end button on her phone and tossed it onto the coffee table. Moving to lay on her couch, she grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head. Using the remote, she turned on the TV. She flipped around for a bit before finding “The Little Mermaid.” It was just at the beginning as Ariel was admiring all her trinkets and artifacts. She took a big gulp of wine and laid back down on the pillow.

 

_Perfect. One of my favorite movies and wine. This is just what I needed. I can relax and clear my head._

 

Two minutes later Sansa fell asleep. Ariel singing “Part of Your World” filled her mind...

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_The beach was beautiful at sunset. The burning colors of the sky danced off the ocean like so many kaleidoscopes. Sansa was sitting in the sand, enjoying the feel of the water splash against her as it rushed up and down the shore._

 

_Jon was kneeling in front of her. He looked different. Older. His shoulders more broad and his muscles even more defined. His curls were wild and free in the ocean breeze. His loose shirt was unbuttoned to his navel. It billowed in the wind, showing off a sprinkling of chest hair. And his chiseled jaw was covered in a beard that expounded his already rugged good looks._

 

_“Sansa,” he rasped, reaching his hand out to her. “My mermaid princess. I love you more than anything in this world. Will you let me make love to you on the beach in full view of your fellow sea-dwelling creatures?”_

 

_She slapped her fishy tail against the wet sand and squealed in delight._

 

_“I love you too, Jon! I want that very much. Put a human baby inside me!”_

 

_Jon moved forward grabbing the seashells on her breasts and ripped them off, covering them with his hands instead. He slanted his mouth over hers, caressing her lips. Sansa groaned as her tongue slithered out to meet his own._

 

_Jon leaned her down into the wet sand as he continued kissing her. She could feel every single grain of sand touching her body all at once. Suddenly, his clothes melted away and he was fully nude on top of her, his member throbbing hot against her scales._

  
_  
_ “How do I fuck you, mermaid princess?”

 

_“Oh, well usually I would just lay my eggs and then the male would come and fertilize them. But I suppose that wouldn’t work in this case would it?”_

 

_“No it really wouldn’t,” Jon shook his head making his curls flop around wildly._

 

_“Ok, I’ve heard of this. Let me just…” She brought her hands down to her tail and felt around till she found her secret opening. Spreading it wide with her fingers she purred at him, “Here Jon, fuck me with your dinglehopper.”_

 

_He slid himself fully inside her with a grunt. Sansa had never felt so full before in her life. She wrapped the rest of her tail around his body, tugging him closer with every thrust he made._

 

_She could feel the beginning of her orgasm starting as he sped up faster and faster. Jon came with a grunt, filling her half-fish body with his human seed. The white hot feeling of his essence triggered her own peak. Sansa screamed in pleasure while dolphins and whales breached and seals barked and clapped in celebration..._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Sansa slowly opened her eyes, feeling simultaneously aroused and disturbed. The film’s credits were rolling on the TV.

 

“Note to self: never drink and watch this movie ever again... Ok, maybe once or twice a year. Or just whenever. Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was well past midnight. She turned off the TV and put away her wine glass before making her way up to bed. She not so secretly wished to revisit that mermaid dream. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t.

 

The next morning Sansa woke up late, feeling groggy. She was not hungover, as she didn't have that much to drink last night. However, she certainly felt slightly hungover. And when she was hungover, there was only one thing on her mind. _Right about now the Mile-High Club Sandwich from Hot Pie’s sounds amazing._

 

Deciding that it would make the perfect lunch, Sansa started getting ready to leave. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, tossing her hair up into a high ponytail. Pulling on her yoga pants, a loose t-shirt, and slipping her feet into her most comfortable shoes, she skipped out to her car. It was going to be a lazy day and this was the perfect way to start.

 

Hot Pie’s was located close to downtown in Clocktower Square. The area was filled with quirky little shops and eateries. Hot Pie’s was one such eatery. It had an old-school diner feel to it. Usually during the work week it was crowded with hungry customers on their lunch break. Today though, Sansa thanked her lucky stars that the crowd was relatively light.

 

She sat at the counter and ordered her sandwich and a lemonade. It wasn’t very long before her food was placed in front of her. The Mile-High Club Sandwich was aptly named. Three slices of thick-cut bread piled with smoked turkey, crispy bacon, juicy tomato, fresh lettuce, and slathered with mayo. With a heaping side of fries, it was a mouth-watering sight for Sansa’s famished belly. She dug in with gusto, finishing half the sandwich before someone said her name beside her.

 

Turning her head, she saw Arya flop down on the seat next to her.

 

“Hi, baby sister,” she said through a mouth full of food.

 

“Yikes, I thought mom taught you better manners. You’re supposed to be the lady, not me. Also, don’t call me that.”

 

Sansa swallowed. “What’s up? Grabbing lunch for you and the guys? How is everyone?” Arya helped Gendry, her boyfriend, run their combination forge and martial arts studio. Gendry focused on the metal work and Arya on the martial arts. They had a few other employees helping them. And since it was summer vacation, their youngest brother Rickon was also helping out in his spare time.

 

“Yep. Everyone’s good. Gendry’s making the most badass sword I’ve ever seen. He just started it, but it’s going to be so pretty, even you would love it. Oh, I’ve got Rickon working with the kids right now. I swear little Shireen Baratheon is head over heels. Can’t take her eyes off him.”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet! Does he know?”

 

“I’m pretty sure, yeah. He’s trying to ignore it and be all professional, but he has to “help” her with her form a bit too often, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Ok, that is like the cutest thing ever,” Sansa said, shoveling a few fries in her mouth as Arya placed her orders to go.

 

“So what’s new with you, Sans? Enjoying your vacation from the douche?”

 

 _You have no idea._ Sansa and Arya hadn’t always been close, but in recent years they had become more like the sisters that Sansa had always dreamed of them being. Along with Margaery, Arya had been the only other person she had told about Harry. Ever the protector, Arya had wanted to take the biggest sword Gendry had to chop Harry’s head off. Sansa, of course, talked her down.

 

Despite their better relationship however, Sansa was a bit wary about telling Arya about Jon. Margaery was a wild child and lived for that sort of thing, but she wasn't sure how Arya would feel knowing that she was having an affair with a boy Rickon’s age. _Shit, I never even thought… Jon and Rickon might know each other! Oh God. Nope, Arya is just going to have to be in the dark for now._

 

Sansa decided to play coy. “Yes. As a matter of fact I am. It’s been very… relaxing. I’ve definitely been so much more happier without him here.”

 

“Good. If anyone deserves it, you do Sans. Still going through with the divorce then?”

 

Sansa nodded as she took a sip of her lemonade.

 

“Also good. Now we just need to get you good and laid.”

 

Sansa nearly did a spit take. “Arya! There are children here!”

 

“What? Like they won’t ever learn about the birds and the bees? Come on Sansa, Harry had his fun. You should be having your own. Don’t act like you don’t want to.”

 

Sansa blushed, eyes darting around the diner before lowering her voice. “I’m not going to talk about this with you. But also, how do you know I haven’t already?”

 

Arya guffawed. “Oh my god! No way. I don’t believe it. Really?”

 

Sansa just shrugged and winked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

 

“Fine. Don’t tell me. But I’ll get it out of you. I have my ways.” Arya paused and look down at Sansa's left hand. “Hey, why are you still wearing that ring? It’s not like he’s around to see it.”

 

Sansa studied it for a moment. _I used to love this ring. It symbolized love and commitment. Now it only represents failure and betrayal._ “I don’t know. To be honest, I haven’t even really thought about it. Just habit I guess. I should probably keep up the charade a bit longer, don’t you think? I don't want people getting suspicious.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

They chatted for a bit longer while Sansa polished off the rest of her lunch and Arya waited for her orders. Once the employee sat the to-go bag on the counter, they paid and got up to say their goodbyes.

 

“So we’ll see you at the party this weekend?”

 

Sansa stopped just outside the door and furrowed her brow. “Party? What party?”

 

“Duh! You know. Your pool party? You invited everyone last month. It’s this weekend.”

 

“Shit. I forgot all about it. That only leaves me a few days to prepare. Oh well. It'll be fine.”

 

Arya smirked. “Wow Sans, you really are more relaxed! The old you would have been freaking out. You would have needed at least two weeks if not more. Whatever or whoever you’re doing, keep doing it. Later Sans.”

 

“Bye baby sister! Tell everyone I said hi!” She yelled at Arya as she walked off towards the studio.

 

“I will and DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

 

Sansa laughed as she got in her car and started driving home. She took a deep breath thinking about the work she would have to do for the party. She truthfully hadn’t even thought about it once since beginning her affair with Jon.

 

_Well maybe I can get him to help me a bit. He is a strapping young lad after all. I’m sure I have the means to persuade him somehow…_

 

Mind filled with Jon and party planning, Sansa decided to take the scenic drive home to sort her thoughts. Without realizing it, she found herself driving past Winterfell High School. More specifically, the football field of Winterfell High School where it appeared that soccer practice was currently being held. _Oh my god, could Jon be there right now? Would he be all sweaty? I have to find out. For purely scientific reasons of course._

 

Sansa swiftly maneuvered into a parking space and got out of her car. Climbing the stairs to the stands she saw that she wasn’t the only person here to watch practice. There were plenty of people old and young viewing the spectacle. One group in particular caught her eye though. A gaggle of teenage girls were standing up against the rail practically drooling with delight. Looking down onto the field, Sansa could see why.

 

There were dozens of boys moving about on the grass. All of them were hot and sweaty. Most had taken off their shirts, the sun glistening off their toned muscles. Sansa suddenly felt hot herself, not to mention a little dirty for ogling these teenage boys. _Is this what all these people are here for? Surely not.  Although, I suppose I’m no better, am I? Heaven help me._

 

Sansa sat on the second row and looked for Jon. It didn’t take long to find him. The girls squealed and sighed as he came running down toward them. Sansa had to bite her tongue in order to not join in.

 

“UGHHHHH. HE. IS. SO. HOT. I can’t even!”

 

“I know! Just look at him. He’s like a god or something. What I wouldn’t give to lick the sweat off his abs!”

 

“Ok Tyene, that is weird, but I’m definitely right there with you.”

 

Sansa couldn’t help but agree with this Tyene girl as she subconsciously licked her lips. He truly did look amazing down there. Jon was definitely in his element. He moved gracefully, juggling the ball with ease. His curls were tied back in a bun, but a few had escaped and framed his face nicely. He was absolutely drenched in sweat. The sight causing a somewhat similar effect in Sansa’s panties. The way his muscles moved under his bronzed skin made her ache for him.

 

_I have never before in my life been so turned on. This was such a mistake. I am so fucking horny now. What am I gonna do?_

 

Sansa squeezed her thighs together and bit back a groan as Jon made a fantastic maneuver, deking the goalie left and right before scoring easily. The group of girls clapped and cheered for their hero.

 

“Whenever this practice is over, I’m going to go talk to him,” said the one called Tyene. “I’ll just casually trip and fall right into his strong arms as my hands ‘accidentally’ touch his cock. Works every time.”

 

“No it won’t. Besides, you’ll chicken out just like last time. I bet I can bag him though. He likes girls with red hair. Ygritte told me. So that means he would LOVE me.”

 

Sansa’s breath hitched at that comment. _Jon likes girls with red hair? Wow ok, I don't even-_

 

“Oh please, Ros! You’re both idiots. Jon would never go for tramps like you two. He needs someone more sophisticated and classy.”

 

“Oh and you think he’d go for you?” Ros asked incredulously.

 

“Yes. He could never resist me. Nobody can.”

 

“Wow Dany, real modest.”

 

Sansa eyed the girl called Dany suspiciously. She had to admit she was cute. Beautiful even. Short and petite with long silver hair. It gave her an ethereal quality that Sansa found herself captivated by.

 

“It’s true! We’re a match made in heaven. The most popular boy and most popular girl. We can be king and queen of the school. And everyone will love us. Our love was written in the stars. It’s meant to be.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You are delusional, Dany.”

 

Sansa had to agree with that one. She did not like the way this Dany girl was talking about Jon as if he was hers to claim.

 

_If he wanted you Dany, he would have had you. He doesn't. He wants me. You can go jump in a lake, bitch._

 

She knew it was childish and not something she should be doing in public, but Sansa suddenly felt the need to “mark her territory” in a sense. _He’s not yours Dany, Tyene, Ros or anyone else. He’s mine. I’ll show all you girls. Just watch me._

 

Before Sansa knew it, the coach blew his whistle and called the boys over to huddle up. Minutes later they broke. Practice was over. The girls rushed down from the stands to catch their desired boys. Most scattered to other boys they probably found more attainable, but Jon was surrounded by more girls than he could handle. Sansa thought he looked extremely uncomfortable from all the attention. _Time to rescue him and show those girls who’s boss._

 

Sansa slowly approached the group, hearing Jon stutter while trying to rebuff numerous advances.

 

“Sorry girls, Jon is coming home with me today,” her voice boomed out over their whines of disappointment.

 

Every head turned her direction. “Sansa?” Jon gaped at her.

 

“I’m here to pick you up, Jon. Don’t you remember, silly?” She smirked as the girls expressions turned from anger to sadness as most of them walked off muttering goodbyes. Only Dany remained, narrowing her striking violet eyes at Sansa in challenge.

 

“But Jonny, I thought you were going to take me for a soda?” she whined, clearly annoyed at the competition.

 

“Um, sorry Dany. I forgot she was picking me up. Maybe some other time?”

 

Dany smiled as if he’d asked her to marry him. “Of course Jon! Whenever you want! You have my number now so anytime you’re free send me a text. Bye Jon!” She jumped into his arms and hugged him. Jon’s face was one of shock. Sansa’s blood was boiling. Dany pulled off him and sauntered off, swinging her hips and turning her head back to give him a flirty look.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes at the display. _That little brat has no idea who she’s up against._

 

“Grab your stuff, Jon. Let’s get out of here!”

 

He hurriedly gathered his things and fell into step beside her.

 

“What are you doing here, Sansa?”

 

“Well I was just in the neighborhood and I saw a practice happening so I stopped and investigated. I was pleasantly surprised to see you and I thought, why not be a good neighbor and bring you home?”

 

Jon looked at her suspiciously. “Ok… sure. Thanks for this though. It sure beats walking.”

 

He put his bag in the back seat and was just about to put his shirt back on when she stopped him.

 

“Leave the shirt off, Jon.”

 

“But your car… I’m all sweaty, I’ll-”

 

“I said. Leave the shirt. Off.” She gave him a pointed look and he audibly gulped before nodding. He tossed his shirt in the back and sat down in the passenger seat. Sansa got in and started the car. As they pulled out on the road, Sansa put her hand on his leg. She was pleased to find it hot and hard. _Just like something else I want from him._ They drove in comfortable silence for a bit. Sansa knew just the place to go before heading home.

 

“You’re quite good out there, you know,” She said, squeezing his thigh. “Everyone told me you were, but this was the first time I actually saw you play. It wasn’t even a real game, but you were amazing.”

 

Sansa’s hand crept higher, her eyes never leaving the road. Jon’s breath hitched. “Umm, thanks?”

 

“No, don’t thank me. The pleasure is all mine. You were so sexy out there, Jon. The way you moved. You made me so wet.” She cupped his now hard cock and he gasped. “I don’t think I’m the only one. It seems you have quite the following. Who are those girls, Jon?”

 

She was starting to stroke him slowly through his shorts. “They’re uh, they’re just some girls who hang around the practices and games. God, they um, always try to get with me and the other guys…”

 

“And this girl you were talking to. Dany. What’s her story?”

 

“She’s uh, the most, fuck, popular girl in school. She’s been trying to get me to date her for a while now.”

 

“And you always turn her down?” Sansa asked, moving her hand under his shorts. His cock was slippery with pre-cum.

 

“Shit, YES! She’s not really, nrrgh, my type. She's kind of annoying and MEEAAAAN. I don't know why she LIKESSSS me so mu-uch."

 

_Oh Jon, you poor stupid boy. At least he's not interested. Time to make sure that doesn't change._

 

Sansa finally arrived at her destination. She had been steering them to one of Winterfell’s many parks. One she knew would not be populous at this time of the day. She unbuckled her seatbelt and did the same to his. She tugged the waistband of his shorts down, freeing his hard cock. Grasping it with her left hand, she gathered the fluid and spread it before she started stroking again.

 

“And just who is your type, Jon?”

 

“Y- you! GOD you, Sansa!” He choked out.

 

“Mmm, good boy. I like the sound of that.” She craned her neck down and licked at his chest, tasting the salt of his sweat. Sansa smirked to herself. _If only Tyene could see me now._

 

Sansa flit her eyes up to his but he was instead transfixed by something else. Moving her head back up, she followed his line of sight to where she was stroking his cock. The sunlight was twinkling off the diamonds of her wedding ring. Looking back at his face, he licked his lips and continued to watch.

 

“See something you like down there, hmm? Do you like the way my hand looks stroking your cock with my wedding ring on my finger? You like that a married woman is stroking your big hard cock, don’t you?”

 

Jon made a strangled sound as his pelvis jerked. _Bingo. I knew there was a reason I was still wearing this damn thing._

 

“Well well well. It is so very naughty isn’t it? You know what would be even naughtier?” Sansa purred as she moved to lick the shell of his ear.

 

Jon shuddered and shook his head, panting hard.

 

“I want you to cum all over it. Can you do that, Jon? Can you be my dirty boy and cum for me?”

 

“Yes. Yes! YES!”

 

“Then do it! Cum for me, Jon! Cum on my ring! Make it yours!” Sansa stroked at a blinding speed. Jun grunted as he spurted his seed all over her hand, covering the ring. _Perfect._

 

“Look at the mess you made, you dirty boy!” She took off the ring and placed it in the palm of her hand. It sat in a pool of his cum. “You did so well, Jon. It’s an improvement, don’t you think? Thank you so much.” She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips as he nodded his head, trying to catch his breath.

 

When she knew his eyes were on her, she slipped the ring into her mouth making sure to suck all his cum off it. Taking it out, she keened, “Mmm, yummy. I need more.” She made a show of licking the rest of him off her hand, making eye contact and moaning all the while. When she was finished she put the ring back on her finger and gave him a big smile.

 

Jon looked positively dumbstruck. He pulled his shorts back up over himself and cleared his throat. “Um, Sansa? There’s something I’d like to try with you.”

 

“Of course. What is it, sweetie?” She asked curiously. For all his bravado at the dinner table the night before, he was suddenly acting shy. She found it to be absolutely adorable.

 

“I’d really like to put my mouth on you and um, eat you out. If that’s alright?”

 

_Alright? ALRIGHT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? IT’S MORE THAN ALRIGHT! IT’S FUCKING AMAZING IS WHAT IT IS! YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

“You silly boy! I would love nothing more. Here, let’s go to the back seat. We’ll have more room.”

 

_I am so fucking happy I have this SUV right now._

 

Sansa pushed her seat up as far as it would go, then they both stepped out and reconvened in the back seat. Jon threw his bag in the very back and sat looking anxious as she positioned herself on the bench seat. The back was relatively roomy, so he should have no problem kneeling on the floor.

 

“Nervous, Jon?”

 

“A little. I’ve never done this before, obviously. But I really really want to!”

 

Sansa smiled. She loved his enthusiasm. “Well from the couple times you’ve teased me with quick licks, I have every reason to believe you’ll do an amazing job. Now, help me get some of these clothes off!”

 

He smiled back at her and got down on the floor, taking off her shoes. Lifting her hips for him, he slowly dragged her yoga pants and panties down and off her legs, leaving her lower half completely bare to him. Jon’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, Sansa could feel herself growing wetter at the sight.

 

“Ready when you are, Jon. I’m all yours.” Sansa spread her legs and a hungry look flashed over Jon’s face for a second before he moved them over his shoulders. He kissed and licked the insides of her thighs, his fingers ghosting up and down the backs of them. Sansa squirmed in response, tilting her pelvis up at him, trying to get him to where she wanted him most. Seemingly satisfied, he tentatively reached out with his fingers to touch her pussy and spread her open. Jon licked his lips again, before moving his head down and inhaling her scent. He shuddered for a moment, then flattened his tongue and began tasting her.

 

The teases he had given her before did absolutely nothing to prepare Sansa for the main event. Her body arched off the seat in pleasure as his tongue slowly licked through her folds. He traced her outer lips a few times before moving inside, leaving no part untouched by his tongue.

 

“Mmm, Sansa. You taste so good.” He groaned between mouthfuls. Jon’s gruff voice sent vibrations straight to her clit causing her to mewl in response. Sansa ripped the tie out of his hair and twined her fingers through his curls, grinding her pussy against his face.

 

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god! He’s so fucking good. This doesn’t make any sense! Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve been properly eaten out. The boy’s a natural. I might just have to keep him right here forever._

 

“UNH, Jon! So good. Lick my clit, baby.”

 

His tongue found it easily as if he had a map. He applied just the right amount of pressure to make her cry out in pleasure. Jon was working her into a frenzy like no one ever had before. He kept up his ministrations, flattening his tongue and licking her sensitive bud. All the while she kept forcing his face harder into her body.

 

“Jon! Can you, AAHHH, add your fingers?”

 

He grunted in affirmation and soon Sansa felt a finger teasing her entrance. As he licked at her clit, his finger started to slowly slide inside her aching pussy. She graciously accepted everything he offered. As Jon winthrew it she begged him to add another, to which he happily obliged. She could feel the stirring of her orgasm approaching.

 

The pleasure was starting to control her and Sansa was not going to refuse it. Prying her hands out of his hair, she dragged her shirt up and over her breasts, taking her bra with it. Her breasts now free, she cupped them in her hands, kneading them and pinching her nipples.

 

“Oh fuck, Sansa. That’s so fucking hot. You’re tits are perfect. Keep playing with them.” She whined in response as he kept at his methodical task. She was so very close.

 

“Jon!” she breathed heavily. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Yes, cum for me Sansa. Cum in my mouth.” His tongue and fingers worked at just the right tempo. When she looked down and made eye contact with him, she fell over the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and Sansa cried out his name, arching off the seat, her nipples between her fingers.

 

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

 

Jon kept lapping at her lightly as Sansa came down from her high. Giving her breasts one last squeeze, she pushed his head away gently.

 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit. Jon.” She panted heavily between each word. She wasn’t entirely sure she had ever had anyone bring her to an orgasm as powerful as that. Her body tingled with a deliciously sated feeling. “That was fucking amazing. I just- I don’t- You better come up here and kiss me right now, goddammit!”

 

Jon chuckled and complied happily, smiling into the kiss. The feeling of his bare chest against her nipples sent a shiver through her entire body.

 

They held each other close and kissed for a time before Sansa reluctantly suggested they get going. As a reward for doing such a wonderful job, she let him touch and kiss her breasts for a minute. How could she possibly refuse him when he asked so politely?

 

They dressed quickly and resumed their former positions at the front of the car. As they started the drive back to their neighborhood, Sansa pondered how miraculous it was that no one had discovered or interrupted them. Lately that seemed to be the inevitable conclusion to their sexy times. _I’ll have to remedy that. I think a sleepover is in order._

 

The rest of the drive passed in peaceful chatting. Sansa pulled into the driveway in practically no time. Jon moved to get out, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

“Jon, before I forget, I’m having a pool party this Saturday afternoon.”

 

His eyebrows shot up. “You are?”

 

“Yes. I was hoping to invite you and your mother. My family will be there as well as a few friends and some of our other neighbors.”

 

“Yeah sure, that sounds like fun. I'll tell my mom. But uh, won’t it be a little strange? I mean with our relationship and everything?”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Maybe, but isn't that part of the fun? We can make it a naughty little game. And speaking of naughty games, I’m going to need your expertise over the next few days to help me prepare for the party. I have to be ready for guests, you understand. I’m sure we could work out some sort of… payment plan. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sansa smiled and winked at him.

 

A grin spread across Jon’s face. _I just love it when that happens! What a gorgeous smile._

 

“You know what, Sansa? I think that sounds fantastic. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok? Send me message whenever.” He stepped out of the car and she followed his lead.

 

“Oh and Jon? Keep Saturday night open. I think it’s about time we have ourselves a little sleepover, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes! Finally!” He leaned in and kissed her quickly, before steeping away towards his house. “Bye Sansa, thanks for the ride!”

 

“You’re welcome, love!”

 

Jon froze mid-stride and looked back at her with wide eyes. Before she could say anything though, he snapped out of it and picked up the pace to his house.

 

_That was weird. Was it something I said?_


	9. Party Prep Has Its Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confides in Sam and then helps Sansa out with a bit of party prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for some more fun! Sorry it's been so long. This one goes out to Melissa, Janina, and Elaine who just recently celebrated their birthdays last week. :)

 

48 hours. That’s how long Jon had been freaking out. He tried to be cool. Tried to be chill like a fucking ice cube. Unfortunately, he was not hard-wired that way. Instead, he felt like his brain was having a goddamn nuclear meltdown.

 

He’d replayed the moment over and over in his head ad nauseum. Sansa’s voice and choice of words carved themselves into the inner recesses of his brain. She’d called him “love.” _LOVE!_ Sure, to some it was a sweet little term of endearment. And if Jon could think rationally, he probably would have settled on it being just that. Alas, Jon never thought rationally when it came to Sansa. Hence, the meltdown.

 

_Ok, yes. It was probably just a little nickname she just blurted out. Like something you’d call a kid. But I’m not a kid dammit. We fucked. A lot! According to many world cultures that means I'm a man. Google it. But what if it wasn’t just a nickname? What if it was more like one of those Freudian slips? Like she didn’t mean to say it, but she did because she secretly loves me the way I love her? FUUUUUCK! What the hell am I saying? This sucks._

 

Since the incident occurred, Jon had been avoiding Sansa. It wasn't very easy, seeing as how they lived next door to each other. He’d made up a few excuses the past two days and he felt horrible about it. He hated the idea of letting her down, but Jon needed this freak out. Really it was quite overdue. He’d been taking this entire situation way too easy. By all rights, he should have been having a freak out at least once a day. He’d have to contact the church to confirm, but it was probably a minor miracle that he'd been so calm.

 

Jon couldn’t stop replaying everything in his head. Every moment was on a constant loop. He felt like his brain (and penis) might explode. He needed to let some of the pressure off. And not just in a sexual way. No, what he needed was to talk to somebody about all this. He didn’t want to do it, but he assumed it was either that or die and Jon _really_ wanted to live. So he decided to call the one person he knew he could trust with this delicate matter: Sam.

 

Pulling out his phone and selecting the right number, Jon waited with baited breath for Sam to pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sam! I really need to talk to you,” Jon exhaled in a huff.

 

“What’s going on? Is everything ok?” Sam asked in a worried tone.

 

“Yeah. I mean no. I don’t know. I just, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at Wolfswood park in 15 minutes? I’ll be by the statue.”

 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll  see you there.”

 

“Ok thanks. See you soon.” Jon ended the call and put on his shoes. Checking outside through the window to make sure the coast was clear, he ran out of the house and down the street to the park.

 

Wolfswood was literally just a few blocks away from Jon’s house. As a kid, he’d spent hours upon hours playing and exploring the beautiful wooded area. The large expanse would hopefully provide the proper security he needed to fill Sam in on his situation. Jon hadn’t been at the designated spot more than a few minutes pacing back and forth before he spotted Sam coming from the other direction.

 

Sam gave a wave and a smile as he finally arrived at the statue. “Hey Jon. What’s this all about?”

 

“Shh! Not here,” Jon looked around warily. He saw an older man jogging and a woman with a small child in a stroller. He didn’t trust them. “Come on, let’s go to one of the trails. I am freaking out and I have so much to tell you.”

 

*******

 

Jon had lost track of how long and how far they had been walking. Sam was sweating profusely and it wasn’t all from the summer heat or the physical exertion. Jon had told Sam everything to do with Sansa, starting from the beginning. The pool and window seduction, the birthday sex, the dinner party, the post-soccer fun in the car, and the “Love Incident.” He’d even showed him a few of the tamer sexts she’s sent. (Jon was not about to let anyone else see Sansa in all her glory though. That was for his eyes only.) By the end, Sam was so red from blushing he looked like he was suffering from the most horrible sunburn.

 

“So that’s it. That’s what I’ve been bottling up inside for the past couple weeks. And now all I can think about is her calling me 'love' and what that might mean. What do you think, Sam?”

 

They had made it to a bench somewhere deep into the trail. They both plopped themselves down for a rest. Sam let out a deep breath before speaking. “Let me start by saying that for the record, I am not condoning this relationship at all. I think it’s unhealthy, wrong, and possibly immoral.”

 

“Ok, duly noted for the record. Whatever, just tell me what you think goddammit!”

 

“That being said, I think you might be overreacting a bit to this whole 'Love Incident.' It’s a pretty common term of endearment and clearly she likes you or she wouldn't be doing all this with you. It's probably nothing. Sounds like Sansa’s just getting out of a pretty bad relationship, it would be highly unlikely that she would love you. That would be crazy," Sam laughed nervously.

 

“Yeah, but I love her. Isn’t that something?”

 

“Jon, she’s a married woman. She’s 9 years older than you. You’re still in high school. What do you honestly think is going to happen here? Personally, it sounds like she’s just after a bit of fun before her marriage falls apart.”

 

Jon hated that Sam made so much sense.

 

“I think you were an easy target, Jon. I mean you’re right next door. You’re considerably attractive. And you were clearly willing. It was a win-win for her. And that is why I think you need to seriously consider ending things with her.”

 

“What? Why?” Jon felt his heart clench at just the thought of possibly ending things.

 

“Jon, can’t you see? You’re in this too deep. Look at you. She called you ‘love’ and you’re out here running around having a conniption. I think she’s teased your brain to mush. Although...”

 

“What? Tell me!”

 

Sam sighed. “She does seem to be just as attached to you as you are of her. I mean, the whole thing at your soccer practice… That just screams to me that she’s feeling something. And I don’t know what that is, mind you! There is something there for her. Something about you that she really likes. But again, I think you should end this, Jon. You’re only going to get hurt.”

 

Jon nodded and let his thoughts consume him for a minute. _Ok so Sam sees it too! I’M NOT CRAZY! But he’s probably right. What is this? What are we doing here? I know what I want, but I’m gonna doubt that she would want the same thing. God, I don’t want to think about this. It’s still the beginning of summer. We have so much time left. As long as she is in this, I am too. I will not be the one to end this relationship._

 

“I hear what you’re saying Sam. Thanks for this. It was really helpful. I’ve got a lot of thinking to do.” Jon stood up from the bench and started walking back from whence they came. Sam followed his lead.

 

“My pleasure. It’s not everyday one of my friends enters into an illicit love affair with an older woman. It's like something out of one of my mother's romance novels!" Sam caught himself and turned red once again. "Not that I've ever read them, of course! That would be... Oh look! What's that over there? Maybe a squirrel. Anyway, don’t worry, Jon. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Jon smiled at his ridiculous friend. “Thanks, buddy. I knew I could count on you.”

 

*******

 

The next morning, Sansa sent him a message asking for help. She needed to get a few groceries and wanted him to mow the lawn and help make sure the pool was ready for guests. She promised Jon lunch and a special reward for helping her. He had a pretty good idea of what she had in mind for that reward. Feeling better after his talk with Sam, Jon eagerly replied in affirmation.

 

Over breakfast, Jon told his mother that he would probably be over at Sansa’s quite a bit for the next couple days as she required his help before the party. She barely raised an eye at the news, just told him he was a sweetheart for helping her out while Harry was away and to be back in time for dinner.

 

The predetermined time finally arrived and Jon left the house to meet her. Sansa was leaning against her car, ready to hit the store. Dressed in another floral sundress, with sandals and a loose braid, she was an absolute vision. Jon’s cock twitched in his shorts as he took in the view. That, coupled with the thought of the last time he’d been in her car, made him stop in his tracks.

 

_Chill the fuck out, Snow. You’re just helping her with groceries right now. Be cool. You can do this. But Jesus Christ how many sundresses does she own? Like, come the fuck on! Can’t you just wear shorts like a normal person. No, wait… Shit that might be worse. Because what if they were like the really short kind and I could see part of her ass… NOPE! Stop right fucking there. Just smile and get in the car goddammit._

 

They greeted each other and settled in for the ride. They drove in comfortable silence for most of the ride, just listening to the sounds of the radio. If Jon seemed overly tense, Sansa didn’t acknowledge it. He chalked that one up as a win.

 

Pulling into the parking lot of the store, Sansa pulled a long piece of paper from her purse.

 

“Ok, Jon. I have been working on this list for the past couple days and I think this should be just about everything we need,” she said handing it to him to look over.

 

_Hamburger meat, hot dogs, buns for both, lemons, avocados, tortilla chips, salsa, soda, ice cream… Good god this is a lot of shit to buy._

 

“How many people are you expecting at this thing?” Jon asked curiously.

 

“Well, both my parents will be there. My older brother, his wife, and their two kids. My little sister, her boyfriend and maybe a couple of their friends. My two younger brothers and their girlfriends. My uncle, a few of my friends, and then you and your mom. Oh, and a couple family friends and any of our neighbors that want to come. I think that’s about it. Not too many, but a pretty decent size,” she finished, ticking them all off on her fingers.

 

“Wow. Ok, so we’re going to be buying a lot of everything on this list. I guess we need two carts then.”

 

Sansa smiled sweetly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s right, lover boy. Now come on, let’s hurry up and get this stuff so we can go back to the house and have some fun.”

 

Jon gulped at the thought, but nodded as he followed her out of the car and into the store.

 

It turned out, shopping with Sansa was actually pretty fun. As a kid, Jon had hated going shopping with his mother and would always sulk about it. But on this particular trip, he was having the time of his life. They would tease each other and make up little stories about other shoppers. Every so often, they’d split up to see who could find the next item on the list faster.

 

They had done just that very thing and Jon had successfully found the economy size jar of jalapeños. In need of a good gloat, he was wandering around looking all over the store for Sansa. He finally found her by the ice cream talking to a short slender man with a pointed beard and dark hair that was greying at the temples. From his vantage point, they hadn't spotted him, but from what Jon could tell, Sansa was uncomfortable. The man’s mouth just would not stop moving and his eyes raked over the curves of her body hungrily whenever she wasn’t looking at him. Jon was getting pissed.

 

_Who the fuck is this asshole? How dare he look at her like that? Get the fuck away from my woman you son of a bitch._

 

Not caring if he interrupted the conversation or not, Jon swung his cart around so as to come up behind the man. Without warning, he “accidentally” bumped his shopping cart into the back of the man’s legs, causing him to yelp and whip his head around angrily.

 

“Oops!” Jon put on the most innocent looking face he could muster. “Sorry, dude. Guess I just don’t know when to _stop_ ,” he continued, giving the man a pointed look. “Sansa, I found the jalapenos!”

 

“Sansa, you know this hooligan?” The man asked incredulously.

 

“Yes. Mr. Baelish, this is my next door neighbor’s son, Jon. I'm sure he's very sorry. Aren't you, Jon?”

 

"It was an honest mistake and I'm really sorry," he offered in his best fake apology voice.

 

“I'm sure," Baelish dismissed. "A party, you say? How fun! And a pool party at that,” he added, eyes flitting down to Sansa’s chest. Jon tightened his grip on the cart, ready to ram him again. “I don't seem to remember getting an invitation... No matter, I will be out of town this weekend anyway. Please do give my regards to your dear mother, however.”

 

Baelish smiled wistfully and touched her arm. “Well I must be going, Sansa. Do enjoy your party and please make sure this one learns proper manners.” He sneered at Jon and sidled off to check out with a huff.

 

Relief washed over Sansa’s face and she cracked a smile on his direction.

 

“Thank you for saving me from that creep, Jon. Nice moves with the cart.”

 

“Who the fuck was that guy? I don’t like the way he was looking at you.”

 

“Ugh. An old friend of my mother’s. We’re all like 99% sure he’s in love with her. And since I happen to look just like a younger version of her, we’re pretty damn sure he's in love with me too. If you weren't with me, he probably would have tried to take me out to lunch or something and he likes to get handsy. So again, thank you so much for saving me.”

 

“That little prick,” Jon snarled, eyes narrowing and fists clenching. He had half a mind to go chase after the fucker. “As long as I’m with you, Sansa, I won’t ever let him touch you or harrass you again. That is a promise.”

 

Jon heard Sansa’s breath hitch as her face went pink and she gripped her own cart tighter. She licked her lips and nodded. “Let’s uh- Let’s get the rest of our things and get out of here, yeah?”

 

They finished the rest of their shopping quickly, payed for their items, and loaded them up to drive home.

 

“Jon, do you- Do you think you could drive home?” She asked him pleadingly.

 

“Oh. Sure Sansa. No problem.”

 

Jon thought it was a bit strange, but did as she asked. As they drove in silence, he noticed that Sansa was looking flushed again and was squeezing her thighs together quite a bit.

 

_Maybe she has to pee or something._

 

“Are you hot?” Jon asked suddenly.

 

“Wha- What?”

 

“You uh, you look warm. Should I turn up the air conditioner?”

 

“No I’m not- Well ok I am, but it’s not-” Sansa stopped and took a breath. “I’m horny, Jon.”

 

“WHAT?” In his shock, Jon swerved the car a bit.

 

“What you said back there in the store! I don’t know. It hit me straight in the pussy and now I’m horny as fuck and it’s taking every ounce of energy I have to not throw myself at you while you’re driving.”

 

Jon gripped the wheel tighter. “Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah. Now you know. It sucks. Just drive faster please. I need you.”

 

Jon thought for a moment before speaking. “Well maybe I can’t really do much to help you right now, but I don’t see any reason why you can’t help yourself.”

 

Sansa let his words sink in for a moment. “Jon. We’re- You’re driving. You want me to…”

 

“Yes. If you want me so bad, show me. Right here. Right now.”

 

“Jon…” She protested weakly.

 

“Do it. Touch yourself, Sansa. I want you to cum for me in this car.”

 

“Oh god,” Sansa moaned as her fingers pushed her skirt up. Pushing her panties aside, Jon heard the slick of her fingers on her wet pussy.

 

_Holy shit, she’s actually doing it!_

 

“How does it feel, baby?” Jon asked as he made a left hand turn.

 

“So good!”

 

“What are you thinking about? What did I say to you earlier? Tell me.”

 

“You said-” She cut herself off with a high-pitched whine. “You said you wouldn’t let him touch me. You said you’d protect me. I just- God, I fucking love it!” She keened as her fingers sped up.

 

Jon smiled, slowing down for a stop sign. “I would do it too. I almost went after that bastard and throttled him right there in the store. You’re mine, Sansa. He doesn’t deserve to look at you. I will break his fingers if he ever even thinks about putting his hands on you again.”

 

Sansa moaned and squirmed in her seat, never stopping her motions.

 

_Oh my god what am I even saying? I can’t believe this is working! Holy shit this is hot!_

 

“Are you ready to cum for me, Sansa? I want you to say my name when you do it. Tell me who's making you cum.”

 

Sansa’s right hand moved furiously on her pussy as her left kneaded her breast through her dress. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

 

Slamming her head back against the headrest, Sansa’s hips raised off the seat as her fingers worked herself to orgasm. Sansa reached her peak just as Jon pulled the car into her driveway. Letting out a series of breathless grunts, she slumped back into the seat. 

 

Jon put the car into park and turned to admire her. In that moment she was absolutely beautiful with her face flushed, chest heaving, and her fiery locks coming out of her braid. She was, without a doubt, the woman of his dreams. Jon longed to say that very thing to her. It was even on the tip of his tongue, but he was interrupted by her voice.

 

“Get inside the house,” she demanded while still breathing hard, a stern look in her eye.

 

Jon startled a bit at her command, caught off guard. He was not expecting that. “Umm, ok. Just let me grab some of these grocery bags and-”

 

“Leave them. Get inside the house now.” Sansa looked absolutely feral.

 

“But- But the cold stuff, it-” he stammered in response, unsure why he was trying to argue.

 

“GODDAMMIT JON GET INSIDE THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” She yelled at him, sexual energy radiating off her.

 

Jon scrambled out of the car and all but ran to the door. Sansa took the keys from his shaking hands and opened the lock smoothly. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the couch, throwing him down into a sitting position. Wasting no time, she straddled him and kissed him hard while her hands deftly worked his shorts open. Standing back up, Jon lifted his hips for her as she pulled them down to his ankles. In the blink of an eye, Sansa’s clothes melted off her body, leaving her completely bare. If Jon hadn't already been hard the entire drive, seeing her naked body would have popped him up in no time flat.

 

Facing away from him, Sansa bent slightly and lined Jon’s achingly hard cock up with her pussy. With a look over her shoulder, she sunk down on him till her ass touched his hips. Using her legs and his knees as leverage, Sansa began moving her body up and down on his dick. Jon could not believe the view he was getting.

 

_Oh my god, she’s trying to kill me. If these are my last moments on this earth, it was all so fucking worth it._

 

It was a feast for the senses. Now out of her braid completely, her long auburn hair flowed down her slender back. Everytime she bottomed out on him, her ass jiggled in the most delicious way. Her pussy clenched around him rhythmically, milking his cock. Jon knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“Sansa,” he gasped as she started moving faster. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

Not ceasing her movements, she glanced over her shoulder and winked at him. “That’s the idea, baby. I want you to cum for me. You better give me what I want.”

 

Taking her hands off his knees, Sansa folded herself in half and, placing her hands on the floor, began fucking him hard and fast. All Jon could see was her ass bouncing on his dick. The sounds of skin on skin and Sansa begging for his cum filled his ears and drove him over the edge. Roaring out her name, Jon held her hips and exploded inside her.

 

Sansa let out a happy squeal and slowed her movements before seating him fully inside her. She leaned back into him and Jon wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her neck and cheeks. She turned to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

 

“Holy shit,” Jon panted. “Can we go to the grocery store together everyday?”

 

Sansa laughed, causing her tits to jiggle. He quite enjoyed the sight. "Well we just might have to if some of that stuff went bad out there in the heat. Be a dear and go check for me, Jon?”

 

She gingerly slid herself off of him and padded to the bathroom. Jon, already knowing he’d be doing laundry once again tonight, simply just pulled his underwear and shorts back up and went to check on the groceries.

 

Finding that almost everything was salvageable, the two put it all away and decided that anything that needed to be replaced could be bought over the next day or so before the party. Sansa fixed them both a quick lunch before shooing Jon off to go get his lawn mower. She needed the yard nice and tidy for her guests.

 

Jon was out mowing in record time. As he zoomed through the task, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to the last time he’d mowed her yard.

 

_Seems like a lifetime ago now. Good god it hasn’t even been two weeks? Holy shit. I wonder if she’ll do the same thing as last time? Come out in her little bikini and tan while I work. Fuck, I’m getting hard again just thinking about it._

 

Lost in thought, Jon finished the front yard and backyard before he knew it. Slightly disappointed at seeing no sign of Sansa, other than a glass of lemonade and a few cookies she had left for him, Jon decided to take the offered treat and get back to work. He took his time trimming and edging to make sure her lawn didn’t have a blade of grass out of place. He took pride in his work and it showed.

 

After Jon finished putting all his equipment away, he went back over to Sansa’s. He was hot and sweaty from all the work he’d done and the sun was bearing down on him. Sansa had mentioned something about the pool earlier, but he needed confirmation for what needed to be done. Of course, what he really wanted to do was just jump right in it. Jon found her inside the house, readying her living spaces for guests.

 

“Ok, Sansa. I finished the yard. What next?”

 

“If you want to go out and just get started checking the pool, I’ll be out in a minute for you.”

 

“Ok, cool. Wait, what am I supposed to be doing?” He called after her as she wandered off.

 

“Just go see if anything needs cleaning,” she called back to him.

 

Jon grumbled to himself and made his way outside. Entirely confused as to what he was supposed to be doing, he just decided to wait for her. Taking his shoes and socks off and dipping his legs in the pool, he sighed contentedly at the refreshing feeling of the water. He heard the door open behind him as a thought popped into his head.

 

“Hey Sansa, isn’t this one of those saltwater self-cleaning pools? Like what exactly do you want me to do…” Jon turned around to see Sansa barely covered in that same ridiculously tiny bikini she had been wearing the day before his birthday. The look was complete with heart-shaped sunglasses and a red popsicle. Her free hand was clutching something, but Jon was too distracted to see just what it was. His jaw was on the floor.

 

“Well Jon, what I really want you to _do_ is me. Can that be arranged, naughty boy?”

 

“I- I’m the naughty boy?” Jon gulped. _Fuuuuuuck yesssss._

 

“That’s right. You’re my pool boy today and you aren’t even wearing your uniform,” she said, taking a long lick up the popsicle before sucking it into her mouth. She held out the mystery item in her hand for him. Jon could now see that it was a _very_ small royal blue pair of swim briefs with the word “POOLBOY” emblazoned on the butt.

 

“Well hurry up. I don’t have all day. Strip!” She ordered him, waving the suit at him.

 

“Here? Now?”

 

“Yes. Get to it, young man.” She arched her eyebrow at him to show she meant business. Not one to deny her, Jon began stripping off his clothes. He nervously glanced around, hoping no one was watching. His cock was rapidly hardening as he bared himself to her in broad daylight. Sansa licked her lips, stained a bright red from the popsicle, and handed him the swim briefs. He slipped it on quickly and stood before her feeling both embarrassed and aroused.

 

“Perfect,” she purred, taking another lick of the popsicle. “Now get to work.”

 

“But what am I supposed to be-” Sansa cut him off with a look that said everything he needed to know. _Ok, I’m a fucking idiot. This is a game. A sexy game in which I am the pool boy. Every bored housewife’s fantasy. It is known. Just play along._

 

Sansa sat down to lounge in one of the deck chairs as she watched him intently. All the while slowly devoured her ice phallus, sucking hard on it and licking up every droplet that tried to escape. Jon had never wanted to be a popsicle so bad in his life. Hoping he might be replacing it soon, Jon began twisting his body this way and that as he “worked” on the pool. He made sure to bend over and show off his ass quite a bit. He felt ridiculous, but also really fucking horny. It very much reminded him of his birthday when Sansa made him dance for her. Except this time they were outside in the middle of the day and anyone could catch them.

 

“Ok naughty boy, come here. I need to give you your reward for being such a good little helper today.”

 

Jon walked over to the chair and stood off to her side.

 

“My my, isn’t this just a lovely sight,” Sansa took what remained of her popsicle and dragged it down his abs. The cold made him hiss as it dripped red down his skin. She popped the rest of the icy treat in her mouth and tossed the stick onto the side table. “Oh, how silly of me to get you all messy. Here, let me clean that up for you.”

 

Now sitting upright in the chair, Sansa licked up and down his abs, collecting all the juice that had melted onto him. By this point, Jon’s cock was unable to be contained by the small swimsuit. Having grown to its full hardness, it poked out from the top, a drop of precum already collecting at the slit.

 

“Oh, what do we have here? Something else big and yummy for me to snack on? Only one way to find out.”

 

She pulled the briefs down and Jon’s cock flopped out right in front of her face. With a small smile and a wink, Sansa sucked it into her mouth and immediately began working it.

 

_Fuck. She’s got a mouth like a damn vacuum cleaner. I’m never gonna last. And we’re outside and just… FUCK!_

 

She bobbed faster, moaning like he was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. Her hands helped him along, stroking his shaft and cupping his balls. Knowing he only had a matter of seconds remaining, Jon plunged his hands into her hair and thrust hips hips forward uncontrollably. Sansa made a surprised sound, but didn’t let off. In fact, she took him even deeper. Just a few more thrusts and Jon cried out her name as he emptied himself down her throat. Sansa held him in place, not letting one drop escape.

 

Feeling relieved, Jon let go of her head and dislodged himself from her mouth. He pulled the briefs back into place and readjusted himself. With a lazy grin on her face, Sansa fell back on the chair to resume her former lounging position. She stretched her arms up, making her breasts rise in their tiny fabric prison. Jon could just see the start of her nipples.

 

“That was a delicious snack. Thank you Jon. But now,” she said while spreading her legs and untying the strings of her bikini bottoms, revealing her glistening mound, “I think it's your turn for a snack. Don't you think so? Surely you must be hungry yourself?”

 

Jon licked his lips and nodded in agreement. “I'm starved.”

 

Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he feasted on her with gusto. He savored her taste and every one of her moans. He quickly brought her to two orgasms before she pushed him away. Jon still didn’t quite understand what the hell he was doing down there, but Sansa seemed to have no complaints. And he actually found himself enjoying it as well and would have happily stayed down there as long as she would have allowed. But he knew the sun was starting to go down and his mother would be coming home soon.

 

Reluctantly, Jon wiped his mouth and stood up. He stripped off the swim briefs and handed them back to her. Sansa promised she’d keep them safe for next time. Jon, trying not to think about a next time for fear of jumping her again, dressed hurriedly and gave her a soft kiss. He promise he would be back to see her tomorrow to continue helping her with whatever needed to be done.

 

“Sounds good. Thank you so much for you help today, Jon. I'll text you. Night, love.” She smiled and hugged him. This time when she said that word to him, he didn't freak out. Instead, his heart filled with joy.

 

_Maybe she’s not in love with me. And maybe this won’t last forever. And maybe she’ll  wind up breaking my heart... But for now, I don’t care. This is enough for me. I am the happiest man alive. And who knows? Maybe one day all my dreams will come true._

 

Jon enthusiastically returned her hug and gave her one last kiss before he skipped off home feeling like a million bucks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kelly for giving me the inspiration for the popsicle scene. And just for visual reference, this is what Jon's pool boy outfit looks like. Yes, it is very real. You're welcome.
> 
>  


	10. Wet N Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POOL PARTY MOTHERFUCKERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I would normally give you excuses for not having updated for 3 months. Blah blah blah whatever who cares. I'm back now and that's all that matters. This chapter was a real bitch to write. But at over 10k words, this is the single longest piece of work I've ever written. So that should make you all a little happier, right? RIGHT!?!?!?
> 
> This might be terrible and filled with errors. I don't know. I don't think so, but I can't read back through this anymore. I'm dead now. This chapter killed me. But fuck it NO REGRETS! :P
> 
> This is dedicated to all you lovely folks still reading this nonsense. I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> And make sure to show my girl Kelly some love for her amazing moodboard! Love you! ❤️

Saturday rolled around faster than Jon had anticipated. The past few days he’d been busy continuing to help Sansa prepare for the party. She’d thought of more and more necessities, so they’d been back to the grocery store a number of times. Sadly, there had been no more naughty grocery fun, much to Jon’s chagrin. Friday night he’d helped her ready the house and prep food. There was no doubt in his mind that she was more than ready for guests.

 

Before he’d gone home that night, Sansa had given him a special treat for all his help - a little fashion show to model all her potential swimsuits for the party. Why the woman had so many different bathing suits, Jon had no idea. She probably could open up her very own shop with all the suits she had hidden away. It had been a veritable feast for his eyes, as he’d seen very few of them in person. And he would know after all, for years he’d watched her backyard pool like a hawk.

 

One-pieces, bikinis, tankinis, and everything in-between in all manner of colors and patterns and fits. Some were obviously more party-appropriate than others, but all of them titillated him to no end. She’d forced him to sit in a chair the entire time while she dressed, undressed, and paraded around in her various outfits. Sansa had promised him a reward if he could make it till the end of the show without touching either himself or her. It had proved to be an insanely difficult task.

 

All the blood in his brain had traveled south immediately at the advent of the show. His hands had repeatedly clenched and unclenched on the armrests of the chair, dying to touch her soft skin. The last suit of the night was practically all strings, like something someone had thought up specifically to torture his horny teenage soul.

 

But the torture had not stopped there, Jon’s reward for being such a good boy was for Sansa to give him a lapdance in her suit of strings. He’d only managed to take just a few grinds from her body before he’d thrown her onto the pile of swimsuits on her bed and fucked her into oblivion. She’d seemed pleased with the outcome. Once they had finished, she’d sent him off with a kiss, telling him to get some rest and to not worry about the party.

 

So obviously Jon woke up late Saturday morning, having lain awake for most of the night worrying about the party. 

 

He’d come to the conclusion that he would probably have to deal with at least 3 major problems during this gathering. 1) Sansa would most likely be soaking wet while wearing next to nothing. 2) He’d be surrounded by her family and friends, not to mention his own mother. 3) Sansa definitely gets off on teasing and tormenting him.

 

Now normally, he might be fine with just the first two. It might be difficult, but he could potentially manage. But when a teasing Sansa is thrown in the mix, all bets were off the table. She’d repeatedly promised him over the last few days that this party would be as she stated “fun.” Now Jon might be pretty oblivious to numerous things, but he was extremely confident he knew exactly what she meant by that word.

 

_ I’m an awkward teenage boy. Sansa is a hot older woman. We’re carrying on a secret affair. Sansa likes to tease me. We’ll be in the middle of a bunch people we know. The thrill of it all will be through the fucking roof. There is almost no way I’m going to get out of this alive. One look at her and I’m gonna pop a boner and everyone will know and I’ll be grounded until I’m 80. I’m fucked. And not in the fun way. In the bad way. _

 

As far as he could tell, he only had two possible things going for him. 1) Sansa has a thing for his body. Maybe the sight of him all wet could potentially knock her off her game a bit. 2) They will be surrounded by family and friends. That simple fact might keep Sansa on her best behavior. 

 

_ Yeah right, like that’s gonna happen. She sucked your dick under the table during dinner with your mom. She’ll probably make you fuck her on a pool raft while everyone eats hot dogs and grades our performance. _

 

He was definitely more looking forward to later tonight when it would just be him and her. They could relax and just enjoy their time together. By now Jon was used to feeling constantly on edge, so not having to worry about getting caught was a big perk he was ready to experience. 

 

_ Just a few short hours and you’re home free. You can do that standing on your head, right? RIGHT!? _

 

“Ok, let’s do this,” Jon sighed to himself as he got out of bed to accomplish the only task he had left before the party.

 

*******

 

“Ok, let’s do this!” Sansa encouraged herself as she scrambled around the house making last minute checks that everything was ready to go. Despite not taking the time to plan this party to her normal standards, she still had a reputation as a perfect host to maintain. And she would not fail today, even if her mind wasn’t really in the right place. Normally it would be running over an itemized list of food, drinks, guests, and supplies. Today though, it was dwelling deep down in the gutter.

 

It was probably borderline cruel, but she absolutely could not wait to drive Jon mad at this party. She had chosen her swimsuit very expressly for this particular reason - something that covered all the necessary bits, but was also fun and flirty. The internet is a truly wonderful place and she had found the perfect suit easily. The look on Jon's face when she revealed it would definitely be worth the 1-day express shipping fee. 

 

Honestly, the suit was probably not the most appropriate choice for the party. This was really more a suit one might wear on a beach with friends, not so much at a pool party with a bunch of family and neighbors and children present. But Sansa just could not bring herself to care that much.

 

_ Fuck it. This is my party and I will wear what I want and do what I want within reason. And what I want to do is to tease Jon Snow to within an inch of his short little life. So that’s what’s happening today. _

 

Truthfully, Sansa was so much more eager for what was to come after the party. Jon spending the night was something that she had been thinking about since their first time together. While she did get off on all the sneaking around, Sansa really wanted to just enjoy time with him where they did not have to rush.

 

She missed a warm body in her bed at night. And even if Harry was a deadbeat cheating asshole, he was still a warm body. She’d hugged her pillow close to her chest the night before just imagining what it would be like to sleep in a bed with someone that was kind and funny and sweet. Someone that actually seemed to care about her. Someone that might even actually lo-

 

_ No! Stop it right there. I’m not even going to entertain that idea. That’s not what this is about. It’s not. This is about having fun, exploring my sexuality, and getting back at Harry in my own way. Isn’t it? YES! Stop doing this stupid doubt thing. How hard is it to just not think about feelings and instead just fuck the hot neighbor boy? _

 

Just then the doorbell rang, pulling Sansa out of her thoughts and she waltzed to the door to let in her first guests.

 

“Mom! Dad! Hi! I should have known you’d be 15 minutes early,” she greeted them as they each hugged her in turn.

 

“Well of course, love!” Her mother replied happily. “I had to make sure you have everything you need. And if not, we’ll send your father out to get it.”    
  


“Yes, dear.” Ned rolled his eyes and smiled and looked back towards the street. “Now where are those brothers of yours? They were right behind us. I swear… Oh wait, there they are!”

 

Bran’s beat up old car sputtered to a stop in front of her house. It looked like it was packed to the gills with people.

 

Ned yelled out to them as soon as car doors started opening. “You and your girls better hurry up, boys! And you better still have my supplies because daddy’s ready to start grilling up some grub!”

 

“Oh god,” a voice that was undeniably Rickon yelled back. “Please never call yourself ‘daddy’ again!”

 

Sansa chuckled and led her mother inside to the kitchen. Once they were alone, Catelyn jumped into questioning. “How are you holding up, dear? It’s been too long since I’ve seen you. Everything ok without Harry? I know you get lonely-”

 

“MOM! Breathe. Everything’s fine,” Sansa cut in. “It’s actually been kind of refreshing, honestly. I have all this time to myself and I’ve been catching up on everything I’ve been behind on. It’s nice. I wouldn’t say I’ve been lonely at all really. Far from it in fact.”

 

Catelyn’s eyes narrowed slightly, weighing her words as if she didn’t quite believe her.

 

_ Shit, she’s always been able to see right through me. I can’t lie to this woman. I’ve never been able to. Oh god she knows. SHE KNOWS! _

 

But instead of further inquiry, Catelyn just smiled warmly and patted Sansa’s arm as she went about checking on the food. “Oh sure, I understand. Been in your position plenty of times when your father went away on business. It is a bit nice at first, but you know I worry about you here all by yourself. Arya told me that you’d forgotten about the party. How did you manage to get all this done in just a few days? Usually it takes you weeks of planning.”

 

“Yeah I uh- I don’t know,” Sansa offered lamely as she made sure all the veggies were neat on their trays. “I guess with Harry leaving and everything, it just kind of slipped my mind. But after Arya reminded me, I enlisted my neighbor’s son to help me make sure I was ready for the party.”

 

“Oh,” Catelyn said curiously. “Well I’ll have to thank him for helping you then. He’ll be joining us today I assume?”

 

“Well I told him to come and bring his mother. So we’ll see I sup- Oh! Hi Meera! Shireen! So nice to see you both,” Sansa greeted the two girls that walked into the kitchen with her little brothers. 

 

_ Saved by the bell. _

 

The girls returned her greetings and each grabbed a cookie off one of the trays.

 

“Hey!” Bran butt in. “Can’t even say hi to your own brothers? Honestly Sansa, I’m so disappointed.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Yeah whatever, Bran. I can see you and Rickon whenever. How often do I get to see your girlfriends?”

 

“Shireen isn’t my girlfriend,” Rickon blurted out, mouth full of cheese. “We’re just friends!” 

 

Sansa felt a stab of pity in her gut as she watched the younger girl’s face fall at her brother’s uncouth declaration.

 

“Yeah and I’m the King in the North, son,” Ned quipped as he entered the kitchen and grasped Rickon by the back of the neck firmly. “Come on son, let’s go fire up the grill and have a little chat.”

 

As soon as her father and brother went outside, Sansa enveloped Shireen in a hug. “Don’t worry about him, ok? He’ll come around. He’s just not ready yet, I think.”

 

“That’s right,” Catelyn chimed in. “All my boys seemed to be pretty slow on the uptake.”

 

Bran frowned. “Hey…”

 

“Sorry love, but it’s true. Thought you and Meera would never get together, goodness gracious. But Shireen, Rickon would have to be the stupidest boy who ever lived not to see how wonderful you are.”

 

Shireen smiled at their kindness. “Thanks, I know. He’s just a big sweet dummy. But that’s kind of what I like about him, you know?”

 

Sansa nodded, thinking of her own sweet dummy next door. “I know exactly what you mean, Shireen.”

 

“Besides, I wore my best swimsuit today. If that won’t get his heart thumping I don’t know what will,” Shireen grinned mischievously and skipped outside to find Rickon. 

 

_ Looks like I’m not the only one gonna be working an angle today. Good luck, Shireen. _

 

Sansa shared a look with her mother, Bran, and Meera before they each picked up a tray of food and brought them outside. Soon after, Arya, her boyfriend Gendry, and a few neighbors walked through the back gate. Robb, his wife Talisa, and their two kids Alys and Eddie followed a bit later. The party was in full swing by the time Margaery and Theon showed up.

 

“Watch out for this lot, Sansa,” Theon warned teasingly. “Dipped into the wine coolers on the drive over.”

 

Marg smacked his arm. “Shut up! This is supposed to be a party, is it not? I can have some fun if I want to.”

 

“Maybe not too much fun though. If you puke, I’m not holding your hair back. Just saying,” Theon shrugged as he left to join the throng of people, leaving Margaery and Sansa behind by the coolers of drinks.

 

“Sansa,” Marg whispered in her ear, “where’s that little boytoy of yours? I’m looking around and I don’t see him. You said he’d be here!”

 

“He will be! Just give it a minute, the party’s only just officially begun.”

 

“Yeah well looks like half the block is already here and you said he lives right next door.”

 

“Just chill, Marg, he’ll be here. With his mom, I might add, so you better not do anything weird. No hitting on him. No innuendo. I mean it missy!” Sansa sternly warned her friend.

 

“Yeah right scout’s honor what the fuck ever. I’m just saying he’s never seen me before, Sansa. Just one look and the boy might have no choice but to fall mouth first into my vag-”

 

“Nope that’s enough!” Sansa ushered Marg to the grill to get some food. Everything seemed to be in order. The summery music blared from the speakers, her father was cooking up a storm of food, and the sun bearing down made the cool water of the pool look extremely inviting. Only a few people had taken advantage so far. Mostly just a few of the neighbor kids along with Robb and his children.

 

Margaery’s words were starting to get to Sansa, however, and she checked her phone for new messages. There were none and that only made her worry more. Why wasn’t Jon at the party yet?

 

_ Maybe something happened? I hope everything’s ok. Hopefully he’s just running late. He is coming with his mom after all. Ok Stark, give it like 30 minutes and if he’s not here go over and check on him. Yes, that’s the plan. Now relax, have a bite to eat, and enjoy the party. _

 

Feeling slightly better, she left to go grab a burger off the grill.

 

*******

 

“Hurry up Jon, we’re already late enough as it is!” Lyanna yelled from downstairs.

 

He knew he was out of time, but he was almost there and he had to finish. Jon stroked his cock faster. There was no stopping now.

 

“Just a minute! I’m coming!”  _ Literally. _

 

A few moments later his cock erupted, spilling cum onto his hand and into the sink.  _ There, that should hopefully prevent any unwanted erections from popping up. _

 

Catching his breath, he quickly washed his hands and made sure any trace of cum was washed down the sink. He then pulled his swim trunks up, checked his hair in the mirror, and left the bathroom to join his mother downstairs. She had a annoyed look on her face and tapped her foot impatiently.

 

“Teenagers, I swear…” she shook her head at him. “What in the world were you doing up there?”

 

Jon’s brain swam trying to come up with an answer.

 

“Probably looking at your hair, I bet. You know we’re going to a pool party right? Your hair is just going to get wet.”

 

“I know that!” He said in his best “I’m offended” voice.  _ Thank you for the out, mom! Close one. _

 

“Uh huh, sure. Come on then. Grab your towel and let’s go. I can already smell the yummy grillables from here and mama is hungry!”

 

Jon winced as they stepped out the front door. “Yikes, please don’t call yourself that.”

 

*******

 

“OH MY GOD IT’S JON SNOW! WHAT’S HE DOING HERE?” Sansa heard Shireen whisper-squeal from behind her. Turning from where she was gathering up food on her plate, she spied the boy from next door and his mother coming in through the gate.

 

“Yeah so? It’s just Jon. What’s the big deal?” Rickon tried to brush off unconvincingly as he gorged on a chicken kabob.

 

_ Welp that confirms it. The two of them definitely know each other. Oh god, I’m fucking someone my baby brother goes to school with. This is a nightmare. I’m so going to hell. But you know what? Worth it. _

 

“Umm are you kidding me?” Shireen asked incredulously. “He’s only like the most popular boy in school, duh! He’s so good at soccer and he’s so hot and just UGH! I’m gonna go say hi.”

 

“Yeah but… I just… Hmmph!” Rickon was at a loss for words as she skipped off in Jon’s direction without looking back. He blushed a deep red and he glared daggers at Jon from across the pool.

 

_ Jealousy, thy name is Rickon. Way to go Shireen! Looks like she’ll have her man by the end of the party. _

 

“She has got the right idea you know,” Margaery chimed in, licking her lips as she downed the rest of her wine cooler. “Mmm mmm mmm, that boy is a looker. I swear to god if I were 10 years younger I would be all over that.”

 

At that, Rickon threw the kabob skewers down and jumped up from his seat. He stormed off mumbling profanities to himself.

 

“Jesus, that’s disgusting Marg! He’s just a kid. Probably doesn’t even have hair on his balls yet. What you need is a real man. Someone that can take care of you and all your needs,” Theon suggested, puffing out his chest a bit.

 

“Yeah well you let me know when he shows up then, ok Theon?” Margaery teased, patting his cheek lightly a few times. “In the meantime, I’m gonna grab another drink and set up shop to get a good view for when that boy inevitably takes off his shirt. Toodles.”

 

“Women,” Theon grumbled, shoveling chips and salsa in his mouth as Margaery made her exit.

 

With the two of them occupied for the moment, Sansa had plenty of opportunity to admire Jon from afar. His curls were loosely flowing about his head in the gentle breeze. He wore a light grey tank top with a bright yellow towel slung over one shoulder. He had on a very summery looking pair of light blue swim trunks that were quite short, showing off a drool-inducing amount of thigh. 

 

His face held an uncomfortable kind of smile - more like a grimace - as Shireen chattered away at him. Lyanna had a matching perplexed look, completely complimenting her son’s. Sansa thought it very adorable.

 

“Is that the neighbor boy who helped you out Sansa?” Catelyn asked from beside her, causing Sansa to jump and rattle the contents of her plate.  _ Where the hell did she come from? _

 

“Sorry, dear. Didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“No, it’s ok, mom. You just caught me off guard is all,” Sansa stammered. “But yes, that is him and his mother.”

 

“WelI I think we better go over there and pull Shireen off him before Rickon has a stroke. Come along, dear.”

 

Sansa trailed after her mother as they swiftly made their way over to rescue the Snows.

 

“Ok Shireen that’s enough. Let the poor boy have a moment of peace,” Cat gave her a look that meant business. The girl dutifully nodded and skipped off with a big grin on her face. Sansa could tell that Rickon was already breathing easier.

 

“Hello, I’m Catelyn Stark, Sansa’s mother. You must be the next door neighbors! Sansa’s told me so much about you both!”

 

“She has?” Jon blurted out, his voice unusually high. He cleared his throat. “I mean… she has?”

 

“Why yes, she mentioned the sweet neighbor boy who helped her prepare for the party today. I can’t thank you enough for helping my daughter. I’d say the party is a great success!”

 

Jon blushed at her mother’s words.  _ He is too cute. _

 

“Aw thank you! I’m Lyanna Snow and this is my son, Jon. And yes we do live right next door,” she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of their house. “Sansa has been so wonderful keeping my Jonny busy all summer.”

 

“I’m so happy to hear that! I’ve been worried about her with Harry gone on business, but as she has people like you and your son-”

 

“JON SNOW!?!?” Sansa heard her father’s voice boom out behind her. “The Jon Snow? The captain of the WHS soccer team that led the Direwolves team to back to back championships?”

 

Ned ran over to join them with his spatula still in hand and his “Lord of the Grill” apron flapping in the breeze. Jon looked unequivocally bashful, face cringing in his ever present modesty. 

 

“Umm, yeah? That’s me.”

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe THE Jon Snow is at my daughter’s pool party! What are the odds!? We have to celebrate! What do you want to eat? I’ll grill you up anything in the world. Or at least whatever we have here. Hey everybody! It’s freaking Jon Snow!” Ned wrapped his arm around Jon’s shoulders and dragged him away towards the grill. The poor boy’s eyes screamed “help me” at Sansa. She only grinned at him, extremely amused at this turn of events.

 

“You’ll have to forgive my husband, Lyanna. He as a very healthy passion for sports,” Catelyn remarked.

 

Instead of answering properly, Lyanna’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Goodness, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Oh that’s no trouble. You must be starved. :let's get you something to eat and then we can chat for a bit if you don’t mind. I think I’d like to get to know you better.” 

 

“That sounds wonderful, Catelyn,” Lyanna smiled as she was led to the grill.

 

“Oh please, call me Cat.”

 

The two of them walked off already chatting about this and that, leaving Sansa standing by the gate awkwardly.

 

_ Wait. I literally never said a word during that conversation. Ok.... back to the food. Then we can commence Operation: Torture Jon. _

 

*******

 

Jon stuffed a hamburger in his face and grunted in response to Sansa’s father’s droning. He had not stopped talking since he all but dragged Jon away from his mother. The man is the self-proclaimed BIGGEST WHS SOCCER FAN EVER. Apparently he was on the team in his youth and helped win a championship. Been a diehard fan ever since and attends every single match. Now that Jon thinks about it, he does recognize the man standing before him at the grill.

 

_ Of course he looks much different not covered in bodypaint and screaming his head off. _

 

As Ned continued talking, Jon took the opportunity to look around the yard. Sansa had quite a good turn out for her party. He recognized a number of their neighbors. He deduced the gaggle of auburn-haired people were all a part of Sansa’s family. And anyone he didn’t recognize, he assumed were Sansa’s friends. Rickon and Shireen, however, he knew very well.

 

_ Motherfucker. You know, you’d think having gone to school with Rickon pretty much my entire life would have tipped me off that he was related to Sansa. I fucking knew her maiden name was Stark! Jesus Christ, they look so much alike! How did I never put two and two together? What the fuck man. Now I got Shireen giving me heart-eyes and Rickon looking like he wants to punch my lights out. Fuck, if only he knew what I’ve been doing to his older sister all summer. Oh god… this is the worst.  _

 

From the corner of his eye, Jon caught a flash of copper. Turning his head to chase it, he saw Sansa in all her loveliness. She was absolutely gorgeous in her lacy white cover-up, bare feet, and an oversized sun hat. Jon was dying to know what suit she had chosen for the party, but figured that good things come to those who wait. 

 

_ That saying is a bunch of bullshit and you know it. _

 

Eventually his vision clicked into focus and Jon finally registered that Sansa wasn’t just standing on her own. Instead, she was talking and laughing and smiling with a group of people. Mostly men. And not just any men... attractive men.

 

_ Who the fuck are all these dudes? What is this, a Hot Guy Convention? Jesus, it’s like every good-looking cat in the tri-county area is here to chat up Sansa. Ok… so maybe it’s really just like 3 or 4, but still! Don’t they know she’s off limits? What, can they smell the dying marriage on her? Bunch of fucking vultures trying to swoop in for a bite. She’s mine you fucking assholes.  _

 

Jon glowered at the group and continued eating his burger angrily. He didn’t like these strange men talking to Sansa. And he hated himself for being so jealous of them. He felt all kinds of ridiculous because it wasn’t like he had any actual claim on her. Just because he was secretly fucking her meant nothing in this game when there was no way he could ever reveal their relationship. But Jon took comfort in the fact that, as far as these men knew, Sansa was a happily married woman. But that comfort only kept him warm for so long. He needed to do something.

 

He swallowed the rest of his lunch and got up from his seat. “Thank you for the burger, sir. But if you’ll excuse me, I think I’d like to get in the pool now.”

 

“Sir? My god the manners on this kid,” Ned muttered in awe under his breath as he gripped his spatula tighter. “Of course of course! A big star like you needs to relax and cool down. Especially in this heat. Anything else I can do for you? Do you not want those kids in the pool with you? Some of them are my grandkids, but I will kick them out-”

 

“No no no!” Jon interrupted. “Thank you, but I’m fine. I don’t mind swimming with them. Thanks again for the burger, it was delicious. Good talking to you, Mr. Stark.” 

 

“The pleasure is all mine! And please, call me Ned, son.” Jon froze as in the middle of standing from his seat. 

 

_ Son? I really like the way that sounds coming from him. Fuck, I think I might I have some serious daddy issues. _

 

Instead of bursting into tears and hugging his newfound father figure, Jon forced himself to smile, nod, and make a hasty exit. He forgot all about Sansa and her entourage of really, really ridiculously good-looking male supermodels. He just wanted to get in the pool and clear his head for a moment.

 

Finding an empty deck chair, he stashed his towel and flip flops and hurriedly stripped off his tank top. Finding a clear spot devoid of any children, Jon jumped into the pool with little fanfare. He swam underwater for a beat before coming up to break the surface. Slicking his hair back and clearing his eyes of any water, he treaded water and looked around.

 

The pool was practically empty as most people were still on dry land eating and mingling. Just a few adults lounging about and two kids that Jon assumed were Sansa’s niece and nephew. Spotting an inner tube not to far from him, he snagged it and flopped on top carelessly. Jon leaned back, letting his arms and legs dangle while his hair flowed around him like a halo. He laid like that for some time - just soaking up the sun - until it hit him that, in his haste to get in the pool, he had forgot to put on sunscreen.

 

_ Shit! I’m so comfortable… Ugh, but skin cancer isn’t sexy. Goddammit fine. _

 

Jon slowly opened his eyes and pulled his head up. It took him a moment to get his bearings, having been floating and rotating in the pool. When things finally registered, he found Sansa’s eyes glued to his. And hers were not the only ones...

 

*******

 

Sansa had been slyly watching Jon the entire time he’d been with her father. He’d looked so uncomfortable. She knew first hand just how much her father loved the WHS soccer team. She had to admit that it was actually pretty cute watching the two of them together. And while she had wanted to save Jon, she’d not quite known how to do that with everyone watching. There were simply too many wandering eyes that might pick up on something they shouldn’t.

 

So instead she just kept watch on him from afar as she conversed with Gendry, Arya, and a few other employees of theirs from their combination forge/dojo. They were always good for a laugh. By the time Jon finished eating and made his way over to the pool, the group had moved on and Margaery had somehow magically sidled up directly beside her in anticipation of a show. And boy, did they get one. The two watched in awe as Jon stripped to his swim trunks, baring his lean toned torso to the party.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me with that?” Margaery whispered to her. “Ugh, I hate you so much.”

 

_ Good. He’s mine. _

 

Sansa probably should have felt bad that they were objectifying this young man, but she was honestly just proud that Margaery was jealous of her. That was something that Sansa had rarely experienced in her life.

 

The two of them barely had time to look their fill, as Jon jumped in the pool rather quickly. But after a moment he’d surfaced and swam to an inner tube, plopping himself down on it like he didn’t have a care in the world. Like there weren’t a number of women just brazenly staring at his wet body.

 

_ Ok, it’s not even fair for him to look that good. Ugh, I want to lick up all those little droplets on his chest. And then keep going down until I’m face to face with his cock. I certainly wouldn’t mind licking on that for a while either. Fuck, I’m already drenched and I haven’t even been in the pool. _

 

Sansa heard Margaery breathing heavily beside her and one glance her way confirmed that she was indeed staring at Jon. In fact, a quick survey of the party showed that almost every woman (and even some of the men) were busy staring or desperately trying not to look at Jon. Just about the only two people not paying any attention to him were his mother and her own mother. They appeared to be too deep in conversation to worry about anything else.

 

Like some kind of amphibious creature, Jon lifted his head slowly and looked around. His face was full of confusion until his eyes locked with hers. He flushed, but his stare never wavered. It was intense and hot. Almost like gazing at the sun. Except Sansa wouldn’t have even minded if Jon burnt out her retinas. 

 

Sadly, the spell was broken when shouts of “CANNONBALL!” broke out from both Theon and Rickon - the two of them jumping in the pool together. The force of the splash knocked Jon off his inner tube and sprayed water all over, drenching Arya who had just happened to be lounging in one of the deck chair close by.

 

“Oi! I was sitting here you bastards!” She ripped off her now soaking romper in lightning speed and jumped in the pool after them. Theon and Rickon were no match for Arya’s superior will to destroy and they took a major beating.

 

Meanwhile, with all the commotion happening in the pool, Jon had slipped out unnoticed. Sansa sighed happily as she watched him towel off his glistening body.

 

“I swear to god,” Margaery started, “if you weren’t my best friend, I would kill you to tap that ass. I mean, just look at it in those trunks...”

 

“I would expect nothing less from you.”

 

“Listen, you know I’m happy for you. But Christ, rub it in my face a little more, why don’t you?”

 

Sansa chuckled, having made up her mind to act. “Ok I can’t take this anymore. I think I’m gonna go over and talk to him real quick. Just like,  _ really _ quick.”

 

“Bitch fucking go! What are you waiting for? If you don’t, I will!”

 

Sansa quickly padded over to where he was toweling off, contemplating something good to say to him. When she finally reached Jon, all that flew out the window and she blurted out the first question that came to mind.

 

“How’s the water?”  _ Oh my god seriously? Ugh, I’m so stupid. _

 

Jon didn’t seem to mind though. “Oh, hi Sansa. It’s good. Real good actually. Very refreshing. I umm, I forgot to put on sunscreen. So yeah, I came up here to... do that.”

 

_ Ok Sansa, this is it. This is your opportunity! COMMENCE OPERATION: TORTURE JON! _

 

She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled slyly. “You know, I could maybe help you with that. If you were interested, of course.”

 

“YES!” Jon declared a bit too loudly, drawing attention from one of their neighbors. “I mean, sure. If you don’t mind, that is.”

 

Sansa weighed her options. On one hand, slathering a young boy with sunscreen would almost certainly look terrible for an older married woman to be doing. But on the other hand, she was positively dying to put her hands on him.

 

_ Fuck it, after watching him in the pool, I deserve this. _

 

“Why don’t you get started on your front and I’ll do your back. Sound good?” She asked with a wink.

 

“God yes, but I- Shit. I don’t have any sunscreen with me. I was just about to go find some.”

 

As if summoned by an angel of chastity and proper skincare, Lyanna suddenly appeared in their space.

 

“Jon, you almost forgot to put on sunscreen! Here hun, Sansa’s mother gave me this for you to use. It’s SPF 80 so you know it’s good.”

 

“Uh, thanks mom,” he said as she walked away.

 

It was not a bottle she gave Jon - it was a spray can. There would be absolutely no reason for Sansa to touch him now. She almost wanted to cry just thinking about it. 

 

_ I have never hated Lyanna and my mother more than I do at this very moment. Could they possibly suspect something? _

 

She glanced over her shoulder at them. The two women were busy chatting and paying no attention to either her or Jon. 

 

_ Maybe it’s just a coincidence? Yeah, let’s go with that. _

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sansa whispered. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later. Now let me spray you. Front first, then back, ok?”

 

She was momentarily distracted by the pull of his biceps and the taut stretch of his abs as he dutifully spread his arms wide in anticipation. Snapping out of it, she quickly sprayed his front and bid him turn around so as to get his back, which was equally as impressively fit as the front. 

 

Jon shivered as she began spraying. “Gah, it’s cold!”

 

That gave her a wicked idea. She finished properly spraying his back and then offered to get under his waistband just a bit. He shakily agreed and she pulled his trunks away from his body. Sansa ran her index finger dangerously along his lower back, dipping into the crack of his ass briefly. Jon moaned softly at her touch. Then without warning, she pulled her hand away and sprayed sunscreen down into his trunks.

 

Jon yelped in surprise and cursed at her.

 

Sansa backed away with a devious smile on her face. “Careful Jon, there are children present.” 

 

Jon bit his tongue and gave her an adorable pout.  _ Time to give him a taste of his own medicine. _

 

“You know, it’s sooooo hot out here,” she noted flirtatiously. “I think it’s time I get in the pool myself. What do you think?”

 

Jon nodded dumbly at her, eyes raking up and down her body, probably willing her clothes off.

 

Slowly she untied her cover-up and, with her eyes locked on his, slipped it off making a puddle of fabric on the ground. In that moment, it might as well have been just the two of them in her backyard because nothing else mattered to her.

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind Sansa realized that disrobing deliberately in front of Jon in such a way was extremely inappropriate under the circumstances, but she simply could not bring herself to care. She’d deal with the consequences later. Right now she was more interested in what Jon thought. And it certainly appeared that he was not disappointed.

 

His eyes practically bugged out of his head at first look. His throat bobbed up and down and he slowly licked his lips. His fingers twitched and his arms moved slightly, as if moving to reach out and grab her. 

 

She loved it.

 

“Well Jon, how do I look?” she asked seductively. “Good enough to eat?”

 

His ensuing whimper made Sansa shiver with want. No man had ever reacted to her so viscerally. His eyes were filled with desire and his body screamed out to hers to take him and use him. She wanted him - she wanted him  _ bad _ .

 

But then from somewhere behind Jon, she heard a wolf whistle and shouts breaking her from the trance she had been under.

 

“WOOOOOO SANSA TAKE IT OFF!!!!” Theon joined in from on a raft in the pool.

 

“That’s my sister you twat!” Yelled Robb as he pounced, making sure to dunk Theon underwater.

 

“Robb, no! The children!” Talisa shouted at her husband to no avail as their children giggled from the funny word, repeating it over and over.

 

As the rest of the party reacted and moved on, Jon just stayed rooted to his spot, eyes never leaving her body. She smiled sweetly at him in return. Drinking in his form she noticed that he was now sporting quite the erection that his swim trunks did absolutely nothing to hide it..

 

“Umm, Jon?”

 

“Yeah?” He asked in a husky voice, eyes wandering her body as if unsure where to settle.

 

“You might want to take care of that, sweetie. You’ll put an eye out.” She pointed her finger at his crotch.

 

“Huh? Take care of what...” Jon’s brow furrowed and he slowly tipped his head down in confusion. The look of horror on his face when he discovered his hard cock tenting his trunks was priceless.

 

“SHIT!” he hissed, cupping his crotch and blushing furiously. In a flash, he turned and booked it  to the pool, jumping in without a moment’s hesitation. Sansa shook with laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

 

_ Oh my fucking god how embarrassing! Poor thing. But wait, now who’s gonna spray me? _

 

Deciding Jon probably wouldn’t be surfacing soon, Sansa got another wicked idea and turned to walk inside her house to find her own sunscreen. She couldn’t wait to rub it in right in front of him.

 

She found her mother in the kitchen, refilling the lemonade pitchers.

 

“Hi mom,” she greeted nonchalantly.

 

Catelyn turned toward her with a smile on her face, but when she saw what her daughter was wearing, her eyes went wide.

 

“Sansa!” She hissed. “Do you really think this suit is appropriate for the party? There are children present, dear.” 

 

“Mom, I’m a 27 year old married woman,” she said, rolling her eyes. “This is my party and I will wear this suit if I want to. There are plenty of other things for people to do here besides look my boobs. Which I might add, are absolutely spectacular and not to mention, mostly covered.” 

 

Catelyn let out a huff through her nose and pursed her lips. Sansa could tell her mother was not pleased with the situation. 

 

“Ok, you’re right,” she relented, much to Sansa’s surprise. “It is very cute, I’ll give you that. Just be mindful, dear. I’m afraid poor Jon’s heart might not be able to take it.”

 

Sansa blanched slightly, caught off guard. “Umm, what?”  _ SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! _

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way he’s been looking at you all day. I’m afraid the poor boy might have a little crush on you. Just be careful Sansa, ok? I’d hate for Jon to get the wrong idea.” Catelyn gave her a pointed look that made it very clear that she knew something. 

 

_ But what does she know? _

 

“Thanks, mom. I- I’ll keep that in mind.” Catelyn touched her arm with a smile and brought the newly refilled lemonade pitchers outside.

 

_ This is not good. If mom has picked up on something here, then who else has? I was so careful all day too! And then I practically did a striptease for him right in front of everyone! I’m such an idiot. _

 

Sansa was close to entering full on freakout mode.

 

_ Ok I need to calm down. Mom knows something, but she doesn’t know everything. I say just keep a low profile for the rest of the party and everything will be fine. Yeah. Let’s go with that.  _

 

With a fresh outlook on her situation, Sansa grabbed her sunscreen off the counter and made her way to the door. Right as she opened it, her eyes settled on the sight of Jon in the pool looking all uncomfortable with Margaery all over him. 

 

“Umm, what the fuck?” She whispered to herself. “Fuck you Marg, that’s my man! Ok, it’s on.”

 

Any thought of playing it safe was now gone. Operation: Torture Jon was back in action.

 

*******

 

The water of the pool was up to Jon’s chin as he treaded water in the deep end and desperately willed his cock to soften. 

 

_ UGH I GOT A FUCKING BONER IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Fuck my life. God please tell me nobody else saw that. If so, I might as well just drown myself.  _

 

His eyes darted around the yard trying to scope out any person that might be pointing and laughing at him. To his surprise, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. He took that as a win. 

 

_ God that bathing suit though... Talk about giving me a tingle in my dingle. That was definitely not one of the ones from last night. I for sure would remember. God, her tits… And the pattern… She looks like some kind of slutty Dorothy on a beach in Oz. I need to fuck her goddammit. I need to fuck her now. NO! I can’t! I need to think of literally anything else. I need to make this boner go away. That’s what I need to do.  _

 

But Jon’s hopes were for naught, as Sansa’s very pretty friend happened to be swimming his way. He’d felt her eyes on him since the moment he’d arrived and they still hadn’t quit. As she swam to him effortlessly, the smirk on her face reminded him of a shark coming to eat him alive. He gulped nervously. 

 

“Well hello there, Jon,” she purred as she came to a stop right front of him, treading water smoothly.

 

“Uhhh, hi?”  _ Shit what’s her name again? Margaret? Megan? Margarine? _

 

“I just noticed you were swimming alone and thought I’d come over and check on you.” 

 

“Oh, umm thanks, but I’m fine.”  _ Please please please go away. I can’t handle this right now. _

 

She did not, in fact, go away. She moved closer, causing Jon to start backing up towards the wall.

 

“You know, Sansa’s told me all about you, Jon.” He could count all 32 teeth in her wicked smile.

 

“Oh?” He gulped again. He did not like where this was potentially headed.

 

“Of course. We are best friends after all. Sansa always just gushes telling me all about the cute little neighbor boy who helps her out from time to time.”

 

“Yeah that’s… yeah.”

 

“I must say,” she started, moving even closer to him, “I wouldn’t mind a bit of help every now and then either.”

 

She was so close now, Jon could smell the alcohol on her breath. Her hard nipples threatened to poke him straight through her skimpy bikini top. He felt his back hit the edge of the pool. There was no escape.

 

“Maybe sometime if you’re not too busy - and if Sansa doesn’t mind of course - you could come over to my place and uh, help me take care of a few things. If you know what I mean?” She inquired, licking her lips and batting her eyelashes.

 

_ Yeah Margarine, I’m preeeetty sure I figured that one out. _

 

“Well, what do you say, big boy? Interested?”

 

Jon bit the inside of his cheek and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away from him. “Thank you, really. I’m flattered. But uh, no thanks?”

 

Margaery backed away immediately, putting a healthy amount of distance between them. “Ok Jon. That’s fine. You passed the test. But just remember if you ever get bored, I taught Sansa everything she knows.”

 

She winked, blew him a kiss, and swam off giggling to herself.

 

Jon blushed and his brow furrowed as he stared off into space contemplating her words.

 

_ What the fuck? Wait, did she mean that her and Sansa... Nah couldn’t be… could it? _

 

Now free from the brown haired temptress, Jon honed in on Sansa. He’d seen her head inside, but had no idea she’d come back out. She was now sitting on a deck chair rubbing suntan lotion into her skin. And to make matters worse, a man was helping her apply it.

 

*******

 

Seeing Margaery all over Jon, lit a fire under Sansa. In her heart she knew that her (most likely) drunk friend had come onto him. Either that or she was testing him. She could see Marg doing something ridiculous like that. She’d have a talk with Margaery later, but right now Sansa was overflowing with jealousy.

 

She took her bottle of sunscreen and angrily sat on a deck chair. Uncapping it, she squirted some into her palm and began rubbing it into her arms and legs, desperately wishing for Jon to just look her way instead of at the brunette harlot trying to entice him.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Theon talking to her father at the grill and munching on a hot dog. Figuring she could use someone to get her back - and potentially make Jon just as jealous as she was - she waved him over.

 

_ Two can play at this game, Snow. _

 

“Theon! Come over here and help me get my back!” She shouted. She made sure to look to see if Jon had noticed. He hadn’t.

 

Theon paused mid-bite and his eyes widened comically before he scarfed down the rest of his hot dog and raced over to her.

 

“Alright I’m here. What can I do?” he asked, rubbing his hands together with glee. 

 

“You can get my shoulders and upper back please. Here take this bottle and I’ll pull my straps down a bit. No funny business, Theon! I mean it!”

 

“Ugh! Ok fine. I’ll behave,” he whined dejectedly.

 

Sansa pulled the straps down off her shoulders slightly and glanced over to Jon. His hands were on Margaery’s shoulders and he looked flushed.

 

_ Oh my god what if she kissed him? I swear to god I will kill them both… _

 

Theon’s hands started rubbing in a way too generous amount of lotion. But the cool sensation felt nice on her hot skin.

 

“Jesus Sansa, you’re tense AF. Mind if I give you a quick massage?”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

Now free from Marg, Jon just so happened to choose that moment to look up at her. Now red most likely from an entirely different reason, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

 

_ Perfect. _

 

Sansa lifted her chin in defiance and gave an exaggerated moan at Theon’s massage.

 

“Ohhhh Theon, your hands are like magic!”

 

“Wow, really? I mean, I am practically a licensed masseuse. Took a class and everything. Dropped out when I head that happy endings were frowned upon in the industry.”

 

“Theon? Shut up and rub.”

 

She let Theon continue for another minute or two before dismissing him. By the time she’d ended things, Jon had looked ready to come up out of the pool and throttle Theon.

 

_ Yep. I’ll count that as a win. _

 

The look of relief on Jon’s face at Theon’s exit was short lived, however, when she decided to pull out one last trick. This one was guaranteed to destroy him.

 

After teasingly doing the straps back up, Sansa picked up the bottle of sunscreen and aimed it directly in front of her chest. Giving him a wink, she squirted a large glob of the white lotion right into her cleavage and Jon’s jaw dropped.

 

Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, Sansa took her bottom lip between her teeth and began rubbing the lotion into her breasts. She closed her eyes and undulated back and forth, making sure she worked it all in with her slippery hands. The thrill of doing this for him in public was turning her on beyond all belief. When she finally opened her eyes again, there was no denying the lust painted on his features.

 

_ I think it’s safe to say that he got the message... _

 

Satisfied with her work, she slowly got up slowly and dove into the pool gracefully. Opening her eyes underwater and scoping him out, she swam right up to his body and stroked his cock through his trunks. She would have loved to have continued forever, but needing air, she surfaced instead. She beamed at him as she wiped her eyes of any water and slicked her hair back.

 

“Enjoy the show, Jon?”

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” He seethed through clenched teeth.

 

“I could say the same to you. What the hell was Margaery doing?”

 

“So that’s her name…”

 

Sansa smacked his arm. “I asked you a question!”

 

“Ow! Nothing I swear! She came onto me and then when I rejected her she said something about how I passed the test. What does that mean?”

 

Sansa sighed and shook her head. “It means that my friend is an idiot and I need to have a major talk with her. But for you, it basically means you’re a good guy. Not every man can resist the seductive powers of Margaery Tyrell…”

 

“But why would I want her when I have you?” He asked, voice full of genuine sincerity. “I would never do that to you.”

 

The intensity in his gaze was too much. Sansa had to turn away for fear of what she might find there.

 

_ I can’t even with this boy. He’s too fucking sweet and I don’t deserve him. But he’s mine and I’m gonna have him. Right. Goddamn. Now. _

 

“So what you’re telling me then,” she started, reaching out underwater and cupping his straining length, “is that this hard cock is all mine?”

 

“Oh fuck… yes!” He choked out. “I’ve been hard since you took off your cover-up.”

 

“Holy shit, Jon.” She squeezed and stroked him unabashedly as they treaded water together. For one wild moment she actually considered pulling his cock out and jerking him till he exploded right there in the pool. But then she came to her senses, hearing the splashing and laughing of partygoers.

 

“Sansa, I can’t-” He moaned, eyes closed in pleasure. Suddenly, she felt eyes watching them and she quickly released her hold on him. He grunted in frustration, but visibly relaxed.

 

“Good. Then Operation: Torture Jon has been a huge success.”

 

“You know,” Jon said with a predatory look, “I have an operation I’ve been planning as well.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

“It’s called Operation: Wet N Wild,” he said cupping her mound in his hand underwater.

 

“Fuck…” Sansa jerked at the contact and lost the rhythm of her tread, bobbing helplessly in the water. Jon steadied her, one hand still touching her clothed sex. He ground his heel of his hand into her clit, causing her to moan slightly.

 

“Didn’t you like seeing my wet body today? Don’t you want me to make you feel good, baby? You know just how amazing I could make you feel. Too bad we have to wait until tonight.” His hand lifted off her and started to drift away.

 

“No!” She reached out and grabbed his arm. “I need to fuck you now. Hurry and dry off. We’re gonna go inside and fuck. Time to introduce you to the concept of quickies.”

 

Jon nodded enthusiastically and scrambled out of the pool. Sansa waited a moment before doing the same, admiring the muscles in his back working under his dripping skin. His wet feet slapped against the pavement as he raced to snag his towel. Not wanting to appear strangely eager, Sansa floated on her back and counted to thirty before swimming to the ladder to climb out. 

 

Grabbing her towel, she hastily dried off. Meanwhile, Jon had been recaptured by her father while conspicuously trying to eat a cupcake and not act like he was impatiently waiting to fuck the man’s daughter. Sansa wracked her lust-addled brain trying come up with literally any excuse that could drag him away and get the two of them inside the house with little suspicion. She decided to just wing it as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to them.

 

“Sorry dad, I need to borrow Jon for a moment. He has to do something inside real quick.”

 

_ Me! I’m talking about me! _

 

“What do you need help with princess?” Ned asked, flipping a burger on the grill. “Maybe I can take a look-”

 

“NO!” Sansa interrupted. Jon looked like he might faint. “I mean, no dad it’s fine. You stay out here and keep manning the grill. Jon’s been helping me with things all week, so he should have a very intimate knowledge of my needs by now.”

 

Jon’s eyes grew big as dinner plates. Sansa just smiled innocently, ignoring him. Ned chuckled and took a swig of his beer. “Whatever you say, Sansa. Now you make sure and take care of those needs, son.”

 

“Umm ok? Thank you, sir,” Jon stammered. “I intend to.”

 

With that, they went through the glass door and slid it shut behind them, closing them off from the rest of the party. Quickly confirming that they were alone in the house, Sansa grabbed Jon’s hand and dragged him to her desired location. Someplace she knew no one would go to. 

 

The room Harry used as a home office would be perfect for this little sexcapade. And the idea of Jon fucking her in her husband’s space gave her a thrill and made her wet with anticipation. She opened the door and shoved him inside.

 

*******

 

Jon stumbled into the room, catching himself on the edge of a desk. His instincts told him that this was probably Harry’s office, but he had no real time to look around as Sansa slammed locked the door, dropped her towel, and pounced on him. 

 

“I want you,” she moaned with her lips against his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and Jon carded his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer.

 

Detangling from him, she cast everything off the desk with one swipe of her arm and splayed her body invitingly on the edge.

 

“Fuck me right here, Jon. Make me cum on my husband’s desk.”

 

With one hand, she tugged the fabric of her suit aside, exposing one delectable pink nipple. Sansa squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple teasingly.

 

“Don’t fucking talk about him right now,” he growled. “You’re mine!”

 

He bared her other breast and wasted no time in taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit gently at it with his teeth. Her hands flew to the back of his head, pushing him closer while she groaned above him.

 

“Jon! Fuck me baby, we don’t have much time!” 

 

Instead of complying with her request, he switched over to her other nipple and sucked hard.

 

_ I have to be fair here. _

 

With a grunt, Sansa pushed his head away and started tugging down his swim trunks.

 

“Now Jon! Fuck me right fucking now!” 

 

His cock popped free and she stroked it a few times while he moved the crotch of her suit aside, revealing her glistening pussy. Wasting no time, she lined him up and he sank into her heat. Sansa laid back on the desk as Jon began fucking her fast, her still damp hair and body dripping all over the nice wood finish.

 

Her tits bounced wildly in time with his thrusts and he could feel himself getting closer. But Sansa looked to be having trouble keeping herself in position, the slick of her body causing her to slide up the desk as he repeatedly drove into her cunt.

 

Failing to successfully brace herself and find some leverage, she let out a frustrated grunt. Seeing her distress and knowing the clock was ticking, Jon made a split-second decision. He pulled out of her and gathered her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he shuffled to the wall with his trunks around his ankles.

 

The look of recognition of her face at what he was about to do made Jon realize he made the right decision. Holding her up with one arm, he plunged his cock into her once more causing her to scream into his shoulder. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Jon! Make me cum!”

 

Sansa slapped his back and dug her nails in, urging him to go. Jon happily obliged, slamming his body into her and fucking her hard. She moaned and moaned as objects on shelves and pictures lining the wall rattled and fell to the ground.

 

“ _ UNH _ ! Jon! I’m cumming! Keep fucking me baby!” 

 

Jon clenched his eyes shut and ground himself into her pelvis, never ceasing his thrusts. Sansa’s breathing became harsher and she started grunting with her impending release. When Jon felt her cunt tighten around his cock he knew he had her.

 

_ Thank god she came. _

 

“Sansa! I’m gonna- Fuck, I can’t last,” he panted, his thrusts becoming erratic. He was about to blow.

 

“Cum inside me, baby,” she whispered, licking the shell of his ear. “I want to feel it.”

 

“Oh god!” He yelled as he held himself inside her and began spurting.

 

_ I love you I love you I love you... _

 

*******

 

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Jon loosened his grip on her legs so she could slide down the wall onto her feet.

 

“Oh my god, Jon,” Sansa marveled. “I have always wanted to get fucked against a wall.”

 

He chuckled and kissed her softly. “Well I’m glad I could fulfill that fantasy for you, sweetheart.”

 

Something about the way that word came out of his mouth made Sansa want to giggle and blush like a schoolgirl.

 

_ Sweetheart? Fuck yes, I will absolutely be your sweetheart, Jon Snow.  _

 

Jon pulled his trunks up and Sansa adjusted her suit, covering all her previously exposed parts.

 

“Do you, umm, need something to clean your uh…” He gestured in the general vicinity of her pussy.

 

“No,” Sansa stated firmly, tracing his bare chest with her finger. “I want to feel your cum dripping out of me for the rest of this party. And then when it’s all over and you’re mine for the night, I want to feel you cum inside me again.”

 

Jon groaned. “Fuck, Sansa...”

 

“Yes, that is exactly what you’re going to do tonight,” she quipped. “Now go on and get out of here. We’ve been gone way too long and I don’t want everyone being anymore suspicious than they already are.”

 

He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, grabbed his towel, and quickly fled the room. Sansa took a look around Harry’s office and noted the mess that they had made. It looked like a tornado had gone through and wrecked everything. The floor was littered with fallen pictures and trophies. Not to mention all the papers and trinkets from his desk.

 

She went to pick up one of the picture frames that had fallen. The glass has shattered from the fall, but had thankfully remained in tact. How fitting that it was a photo of her and Harry at their wedding reception. It showed a laughing Harry shoving a large piece of cake into Sansa’s face, ruining her carefully crafted makeup. She cringed at the memory wishing she could forget it.

 

She had always hated that picture and resented that Harry loved it enough to frame it. Sansa wasn’t the least bit sorry that Jon had fucked her hard enough to symbolically kill it. With one last look at it, she pitched it into the garbage can. 

 

_ Good fucking riddance. I’ll come back in here sometime and clean the rest of this shit up. Or maybe I won’t. Who knows? Now the real question… how soon can I get rid of all these people? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait????? Leave me a comment and let me know! :D
> 
> My inspiration for Jon's trunks: 
> 
> My inspiration for Sansa's swimsuit: 
> 
> Big props to Kelly for spending so much time pouring over swimsuits to find the perfect one for Sansa. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Oh and credit to my lovely wife for the "tinge in my dingle" line. She didn't think I would do it lmao. I SHOWED HER!!!!!!! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line on tumblr [@chocolateghost](https://chocolateghost.tumblr.com)!


End file.
